Unconscious Bonds
by DeepShadeOfJade
Summary: Jade has been an outcast ever since she started Hogwarts, one summer vacation away changed her life and now she intends to stick up for herself when it comes to trouble- by doing so will her life become more complicated? Possible Draco/OC
1. Summer's Over

**Jade POV**

End of summer vacation, yay, I get to go back to school and be the invisible bully target.

I'm Jade Blackburn and I always get picked on at school just for being me, I don't mind, Pansy Parkinson and her cronies are all pathetic, the way they flaunt themselves all over the Slytherin '_hotties'. _They just make themselves look so desperate, sad really.

This year is going to be different, 6th year I will not stand to be the bully bomb shell. This summer changed me, all of the disappearances and Voldemort showing himself for the first time in a long time. I use his name because fear of the name only deepens fear in the object itself, I don't want to be afraid of him.

I had spent all my summer in Australia, just being away from the wizarding world, my parents thought it would be a good idea, the truth is they just don't want me amongst all the mayhem that is going down, even them being muggles know something is going down.

But over this summers holiday I grew as a person, before now I was quite short and had a small bit of puppy fat, I went through a growth spurt and got a good hour glass figure. I turned a lot of cute boys heads in Australia, none of them got my attention, I did tease some a bit though, let them think they were going to get lucky later on in the evening, then I would leave and never see them again.

My hair became less curly and now just falls in smooth silky chocolate waves down past my shoulders, past my chest, to just above the small of my back.

My normally pale white and ill looking skin has now tanned a bit and has more of a bronze and golden glow to it, seemingly making me look healthier.

I have now neatened off my eyebrows, this therefore makes my bright jade green eyes stand out, that is why my parents named me Jade, because of my eye colour.

I am so giving Slytherin a run for its money, me being a Gryffindor hate Slytherin, well known enemies.

One thing I really did miss was my friends, my best friend Luna Lovegood, I miss her perky attitude and how she can be completely oblivious to what goes on around her, I also want to hear her tell me that my brain's full of NARGLES, just so me and my other friends can laugh at her weird perky attitude.

I miss Ginny Weasly and her strong mind and unconditional ramblings about me not listening to what people say about me, she always sticks up for me when Parkinson and her cronies zero in on me and go on the offence, she always made up my defence with Luna and the others.

I miss Ron Weasly, Ginny's older brother along with Fred and George, even though they both left. I miss Ron's intangible ability to annoy the hell out of me and Hermione without realizing he is driving us nuts.

I miss Hermione and her brain that is an encyclopaedia of useless junk that I really don't care about. Who cares about how to turn a Blast ended Screwt into a chair, it'll only blow you off of it so you go flying through the ceiling.

I miss Harry and his sweet little scar, also his way to show no fear to anyone and also take the constant piss out of all of the Slytherins and anyone who bugs him.

I also miss the rest of Dumbledore's Army, we were all so close.

As now as I look at myself in my full length mirror with my smoky black and green eye makeup on, making my eyes bulge, and my normal muggle clothes I can't help but feel a small pang of excitement in the pit of my stomach telling me that it won't be long now before I see my friends and get to have a normal, but to me un-normal, year at Hogwarts that is way overdue.

"Jade, sweetie, hurry up or we're going to be late." My mum called from down the stairs.

"Coming mama, just one sec."

"I'll be waiting in the car." The door closing signalled that she had gone out to the car with my trunk and was waiting for me to get downstairs and out the door.

Dad was at work, called in on an emergency at the hospital ward, not enough staff.

Soft fur wound its way around my legs, on glancing down I knew it was just Maggie, my new tabby kitten that my parents had gotten for me at the end of last year's school year. I love her to bits; she sleeps on my bed with me and is coming to Hogwarts with me.

I bent down and carefully picked her up from under her belly and placed her in the kitty carrier I had laid out on the bed before shutting and leaving my room behind me for a very long time yet again.

At platforms nine and ten I bid my mum fair well, she doesn't like the whole running into a wall to get to platform nine and three quarters.

"Ooh, bye dear, don't forget to write, have you got enough money?"

"Yes mama, don't panic, I'll be fine."

"You said that last year and you came home with a broken arm and a black eye, you said it the year before and came home with a dislocated shoulder and bandaged eye, you said…"

"Okay mama, you know I am a bid tough girls now, I can fend for myself." It wasn't the bullies that did those to me, it was either a mission I helped Harry with or my bad relationship with the magic staircase I swear that thing has it in for me.

With one last kiss my mama left me and I went through to the platform.

It's five minutes to 11o'clock so I just went up and got on the train, most of the carriages were empty so I got one to myself for the time being. I settled myself down, put my trunk on the luggage rack and got Maggie out from her cage so she could sleep on my lap. Delicately she stretched out then relaxed upon my legs and started to snore softly in a beat rhythm.

I got out one of my many favourite reading books that was in my black duffle bag and began to read; _The Vampire Diaries_. I have a growing obsession for vampires at the moment.

After a couple of minutes a muted knock came from the carriage door, I placed my finger at the place I was at and looked up, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all standing there smiling at me, dumping the page I was at, I would find it later and placing Maggie in my seat carefully, I jumped up and hugged them all fiercely. Slightly shocked Harry, the first person I hugged, returned it, along with all of the others while laughing at his face.

Hermione later asked, "Can we sit with you?"

"You don't have to ask, sure you can." Gratefully they all set their stuff up on the luggage racks and took seats while I took mine again and set Maggie on my lap.

"You look amazing Jade, this years summer has really done well for you." I peered up to see Ginny was the one had spoken, a heated blush crept up my cheeks and sent them flaming red, "at least that hasn't changed; you still turn a pink when you're complimented."

"It looks adorable, you're all grown up," Ron patronised me, "I mean she has grown what two foot since we last saw her, and look she does know how to put on makeup, it's like a revelation, um, like when Da Vinci made that password thing you were telling me about 'Mione."

"The Da Vinci code Ronald, I don't expect you to understand." Hermione criticized. "Anyway, Ron and I need to go and see to the younger students."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you wrote me and said you and him were Prefects for Gryffindor, well done, and on that not I'm going to change into my robes." I stood up then and Maggie leapt off of my lap to go and play with Crookshanks.

Once I was changed I entered the hallway of the train again, taking no interest in where I was going or who was there, I was just going to pay Luna a visit when I walked into something hard, tall and extremely unwelcome. Or in other words Malfoy and Parkinson mid make out.

"Watch it will you Mudblood." He half shouted half spoke irritably; I wasn't expecting to get called Mudblood at least until the sorting ceremony was over. "Blackburn, is that you?" his glance turned to confusion; I did look slightly different after all.

"No Malfoy," my voice was sweet bitter, perfect just the way I intended, "I'm Voldemort in disguise." Was it me or did he just flinch slightly at the name?

Parkinson shrieked, "don't speak about the Dark Lord like that, he would never be like you, you filthy Mudblood."

I turned my icy gaze to her while getting up after realizing I was still on the floor, "If you hadn't noticed, Pug Face," Her face hardened at my comment, "Voldemort was a half blood, now go be a good doggy and go to your carriage, if Malferret is feeling particularly nice he might let you roll down the window so you can stick your head out."

"How dare you, you little freak, what gives you the right to talk to me like that, what gives you the right to talk to me at all?" She cried.

"What gives you the right to be a pug faced dog?"

"Draco, she's being mean to me, make her stop, please." Her voice whined, to me it sounded like a tone death walrus, by Malfoy's grimace he probably thought so too.

He sighed, "Shut up will you Blackburn." He rubbed his fingers over his eyes and down his face.

"Wow, Malfoy I'm so sorry, but dude you pussy whipped, that's pathetic." Sarcasm was bleeding out of my voice, "Bye bye." I gave them a small wave and carried on towards where Luna and Neville were with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan carriage was, while giggling all of the way.

_Good girl Jade, you stood your ground and didn't flinch once._

After talking with them for a bit, them getting over how different I looked, and me telling them about what's happened over the summer I let them be as we were very close to our destination, I had to get my luggage.

As I was in 6th year we took the carriages that pulled themselves, only they weren't, Thestrals pulled them, I knew what they were as I had stumbled across them while reading in the restricted section one night for Hermione, they intrigued me as they are only visible to people who've lost someone close to them.

I had lost my older sister Frankie, she had died in a car accident over the summer, she was a muggle, I was the only wizard in my family, and no-one knew about her death, she was meant to come on holiday with us, I guess that is another reason why I wouldn't be picked on again this year without going down without a fight.

Frankie may have been a muggle, but she would have given Voldemort a run for his money if they crossed paths, her whole personality held fire, no one ever looked down on her, she was an idol to everyone especially me.

But she wouldn't have wanted me to ruin my life mourning for her, so I did, for a while, then I did my best to move on and be strong for her. She was the one who told me to give a hell of a lot of grief to the people who upset me, and so I have and will.

I know not to mention people about seeing the Thestrals, I may be deemed mental if I already haven't.

The ride up to the castle was quiet, the only problem was the people on the cart I was on kept on ogling at me, taken back by the way I looked.

Once in the Great Hall, the sorting took place, Gryffindor got a good handful of first years. Eyes were on me the whole time and they weren't trying to be discreet about it, morons.

The banquet we fed from was amazing, it always was, but I didn't want to eat too much, so I just had the basics of salad a bit of chicken and a couple of potatoes. Desert I had a fruit salad mix, I'm not one to obsess about health, but it does matter to me and I would like to keep my good figure for a bit longer.

Once full I trudged my way up to Gryffindor common room, trailing behind the Golden Trio, "Mandrake Root." Hermione said, that was our password, I hated those things.

The common room was buzzing with first years that shied away from anyone who was marginally taller than them, which benefited Ron as he shoved one out of a chair so he could sit.

"Ron you're such a smug git, you can't abuse your authority like that." I choked up.

"Can if I want."

"Whatever." He stuck his tongue out at me, I followed suit and made the same childish gesture. After two minutes he gave up and I made my way up to my dorm laughing at the face he made after the fly landed on his tongue, oh I wish I had packed a camera.

Once in my dorm I saw Maggie and Crookshanks on my bunk playing. Gently I shoved them off and onto Hermione's bunk, heheheee. I changed into my black cotton vest top and red plaid trouser pyjama bottoms before heading down into the common room.

"Hey Jade, a load of sixth years are going back down into the Great Hall, now that it's empty, to play truth or dare with Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and possibly Slytherin, do you wanna come?" Seamus asked me as soon as I was in sight.

"I'm in my pyjama's Seamus." I said gesturing to my clothing.

"So, so are Hermione and the other girls from our house that are going, please." Puppy dog eyes were in action on his face at this point, I found it extremely hard to keep a straight face while answering.

"If I come, I am not playing." He jumped up and hugged me then.

"Cool, the others are already there. By the way, it was Slytherin that came up with the idea; I think they just want to get some gossip out of us." I rolled my eyes to the ceiling then back at him with a small grin on my lips.

"Then you better be careful on what you say or do."

"I will." He then took my hand and led me down to the Great Hall. Being a seventh year, and it being Friday night we have no curfew. Oh the perks of being one of the oldest year groups.

The halls were quiet, it was already around 9 o'clock, curfew for the younger years is now, if anyone below sixth year is about now, it's detention, sixth year's curfew is 10 o'clock.

On entering the dining hall all eyes turned to us, well Seamus was right, Hermione and the other girls from our house were in their pyjamas; just theirs were short shorts and mostly low cut tops. Once again I stand out the most and not for the right reasons.

Seamus grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the group of Gryffindors who all made space for us, he pulled me down onto his lap once he was sat and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"By the way, Jade isn't playing, just watching." I smiled at him thankfully; I would have completely forgotten to mention that and would have been caught off guard.

"Then why does she bother be here?" asked Parkinson rather rudely.

"Because this is 6th year truth or dare and we wanted her here." I then shot Harry a thankful smile, he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Fine, carrying on, Ramilda Vane, truth or dare?" All eyes went to the frizzy haired brunette with Ravenclaw.

"Truth."

"Have you ever had sex?"

She frowned at this, "yes."

Why do Slytherin always pry into personal lives of people, oh yeah, to get gossip to spread around about us.

Next was Ramilda's go, "Hermione, have you ever kissed Ron?"

Hermione blushed at this, I already knew she had, but the others didn't.

"Yes, I have kissed Ron."

Parkinson screamed at this and literally leapt for Draco's lap. He just shook his head and shoved her off, I smiled at this.

"Over reactor." Muttered Neville directed to Seamus and me. A small smile spread at my lips while Hermione hid behind Harry who looked completely amused at her reaction, he shared that with Draco who was smiling wickedly at her, until he caught me looking at him, then he turned away in disgust. PIG!

Once she had gained her composure, Hermione picked someone, "Pansy, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm not frigid, unlike some." Her gaze averted to me.

"I dare you to, um, kiss Seamus for at least five seconds."

"Hermione, why me?" She smirked at him. I stood up off of his lap and back down in his place while he went up to meet an all too eager Parkinson.

Slowly he leant in, very slowly, until the process was sped up by Parkinson grabbing behind his head and crashing her lips to his, I think I'm going to vomit; she literally forced herself on him.

After five seconds was up Seamus literally jumped away from her and landed on top of Neville and me.

"So- sorry guys." He looked at us, a bit green.

I smiled, "its okay, you just went through torture, I think you coped quite well."

"You know what I think," squeaked the dog, who then looked at me with an evil glint in her eyes, "I think _everyone _here should participate, including you Blackburn."

I sighed in aggravation, if she wants to play dirty, then I will too.

"Fine, I'll play." Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Uh? O-kay. Jade, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Longbottom for at least… ten seconds."

"Fine." I turned my body to Neville who looked at me worriedly; I just shot him a reassuring smile before I leant in and pressed my lips to his, during the kiss I counted in my head to ten, so did Neville as we both pulled away at the same time, I shot him another reassuring smile.

Parkinson and Malfoy just looked at me disgusted, "truth or dare Malfoy?" His eyes widened at this, I just smirked in his direction while never breaking eye contact.

"Dare." I smiled evilly at him.

"I dare you to, hm, kiss Sally." Sally is a muggle born in Hufflepuff, she has loads of freckles and glasses and nice ginger ringlets, I also know she has a huge crush on Draco and that he isn't too fond of her.

"With tongues." Someone said, I was too busy challenging him with my eyes.

"Fine, I will." He got up and walked straight over to her who was still speechless as he pressed his lips to hers, eye eyes flew out of their sockets as he slipped his tongue into her mouth until her eyes closed in content.

He pulled away after ten seconds, his signature smirk still in place, and sat back down next to Parkinson.

We carried on like that for a while until the clock struck one in the morning and I went to go to bed, Malfoy followed suit after me.

Halfway up the first set of steps he called out to me, "Blackburn get back here."

"Sorry I don't take orders from you Malfoy."

I turned to see he was now right in front of me; his hand cupped my chin, not roughly, but not gently either it was more of a forceful hold.

"Nice trick getting me to kiss Sally, I know she likes me while I hate her," he left a little gap, I used that time to smirk, "ever do it again though and I'll make your life a living hell."

"You've been doing that for years Malfoy, do you think I give a damn anymore, grow up you're such an idiot."

"Pansy has been making your life a living hell, I've just been observing, I am so much worse than her so be careful."

"Ooh, I'm quaking," I remarked in the most fake scared voice I could, "can I go now?"

"Whatever." He then dropped my chin and stormed off down to Slytherin' common room.

I carried on to Gryffindor common room and went straight to bed.

I settled down, with Maggie in my arms, under the covers into an undisturbed sleep.


	2. Changes

**Jade POV**

Golden beams of sunlight shone through the drapes around my bed lighting up my morning, it's going to be a warm Saturday.

Slowly I crept out of my bed and tiptoed over to my trunk to pull out some clothes to change into; my favourite bubblegum t-shirt that says _I'm not the sort of chick you can trust _on a plain black top in pink writing with a slanted shoulder; a pair of blue jean skinny three quarter lengths and black ballet flats.

My hair I put up in a ponytail leaving some hair to fashionably fall down the side of my face is small curvy waves.

Makeup was simple, mascara and black eye shadow.

I brushed my teeth and went down to the Great Hall, it wasn't very full, but I spotted Luna straight away and headed to the Ravenclaw table to sit by her, they were used to me sitting with them in the mornings now they don't usually notice, until today that is.

"Jade, is that you?"

"Yes Katy." I replied happily while plopping down next to my best friend. Luna has very long ash blonde hair that flows down to the small of her back. Her eyes are a pretty see blue and her face always carries a smile to make you feel better.

Luna turned to me then "I heard you joined in the 6th year truth or dare game last night."

"I did."

"What did you have to do?"

"Kiss Neville," I said it like it was nothing of importance, like a kiss was easy for me, the truth is I've kissed very few guys properly, very few meaning one and that was in the muggle world, eight years ago.

"I hear that he liked it, what did you feel about it?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response, "hey Luna, do you want to go out down near the river?"

"Yes, I have a bit of light reading I need to do that would be more comfortable there."

"C'mon then, let's go." I picked her hand and we walked out of the front entrance and down the path to out little hideout by the river, not many people know about it just Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George.

Half way there we came across what no one should have to ever pass, Parkinson and Malfoy, both with their cronies.

"Oh god, someone call ugly patrol look at it," screeched Pug face, all the while looking at me.

"Hey Pug face, have you done any stranger lately? We both know how you like… change." I retorted right back at her, while Malfoy looked at her murderously.

"That is such a lie you filthy little Mudblood."

"You try and convince your boyfriend that, I think he's a bit pissed with you." I said inclining my head towards Malfoy's now snarling face.

I laughed as she flinched from his death glare, until he turned it on me, I just laughed while Luna pulled me off from the commotion of name calling.

She sat down on her tree stump when we got down to the rivers edge, "why cause too much trouble? She'll kill you Jade, now more than ever."

"It's payback for what she's done to me for years, anyway they wouldn't have lasted."

"Whatever, I'm going to read." Then she pulled a huge book out of her rucksack, its about magical beasts."

"I thought you said light, what is that the world's encyclopaedia of animals no one remembers?"

"Pretty much, it's very interesting you'd _love_ it."

"Ha ha, very funny, I'm going to go swim."

"Okay, have fun." Slowly I waded my way through the crystal clear water until I was waist deep, yes I know I'm still in my clothes, but I can always magically dry my clothes.

Then I dived under into the area where there's a whole in the ground, there is such cool looking stuff down here, fish, boxes and pretty pieces of jewellery, if I ever see something I really like I occasionally take it, no one's going to use them any way.

Today there's a silver laced necklace with a heart shaped gem attached to it, no wonder all the nicer stuff usually gets shook up from the earth every summer. This one I took the original and surfaced water again to see Luna lying on her stomach while reading her book.

As quietly as I could I swam back to shore then tiptoed behind her ready to make her jump, "don't even think about it Jade."

"How'd you know?" I then changed my stance to one of utter bewilderment.

"You're dripping water on my foot." She said while smiling up at me.

"That's just unfair."

"What's unfair Mudblood, and why are you wet?" I looked up to see Malfoy leaning against a tree with Parkinson just behind him with blotched makeup and red puffy eyes. Obviously a break up was in order.

I muttered the drying spell quietly and returned to my original state.

"Bugger off Malferret." I heard Luna emit a small giggle before returning back to her book, it didn't go unheard by Malfoy though.

"What's so funny _Loony _Lovegood?"

"Back off Malferret." I said between clenched teeth while holding my wand up to his throat.

"What are you going to do about it, last time I heard you were scared to get into fights." I pressed my wand to the base of his throat harder to defy that judgement. "Do it then."

"I'll take that as an invitation Malferret."

"Jade leave it, he just wants a reaction out of you. He's not worth it."

"You're right Luna." Then I turned to go, "On second thoughts." I turned back around and kneed him in the groin, he threw swear words at me while doubling over and clutching his…

Pansy ran up to him trying to help him.

"Go away Pansy." He said through tight lips. She puffed and stormed off. "I have to say Jade," Standing up he grabbed my chin again peering or probing my face, "you have certainly got more spunk since last year, what changed?"

Tugging my chin from his grasp I answered, "I got fed up with being at the receiving end of all the crap. I hate you Malfoy."

"At least you think about me."

"In my nightmares."

"You know what, I don't feel like reading anymore, so I'm just going to go, bye." Mumbled Luna just before she went running off up the hill and into the forest until she completely left my site completely.

"Chicken," I growled so low I thought no one would be able to hear. "What do you want Malferret?"

"Firstly, I want you to stop calling me that, secondly, why'd you dump Pansy in it?"

"Well to your first request the answer is no, to the second one because I hate her and she deserves a little bit of pain."

"O-kay."

"Can I go now?" I batted my eyelashes and placed a pout on my face. Malfoy laughed at it.

"I can't keep you here, god you are so dumb."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Get bent and die." _MORON. _Ugh he just annoys me so much.

With that I stormed off up the hill and into the common room. Ginny turned to me on my entrance and patted the seat beside her, I obliged and sat down.

"So, how've you and Dean been doing?" I asked, unsure on what to say.

"Good, but cut the crap Jade, you don't care about that stuff. What's going on with you and Seamus, or you and Neville?"

"What the hell are you on about?"

Ginny sniggered then, "Neville is totally smitten over you now after the kiss in the _dares _and you and Seamus are all close and comforting, he's always watching you."

"So you think I'm with them," her head nodded, "god no Ginny, you're insane, we're just friends. Yuck" I leapt up off of the seat, every face turned to us. "Sorry, just found out Parkinson is sleeping around." I hopped back down on the seat as everyone in the common room burst out laughing and talking about the lied gossip I just said, oh god she's going to murder me mercilessly.

I settled back into a comfortable conversation with Ginny and Lavender then.

Two hours or so later our class schedules were posted on the wall, luckily I was first to notice so I got mine before I got trampled.

_Monday- P1: Transfiguration_

_P2: Potions_

_P3: Free_

_Lunch_

_P4: History of magic._

_P5: Herboligy_

_Tuesday- P1: Potions_

_P2: Potions_

_P3: Broom practice_

_Lunch_

_P4: Free_

_P5: Free_

_Wednesday –P1: Transfiguration_

_P2: Free_

_P3: Defence against the dark arts_

_Lunch _

_P4: Broom practice_

_P5: Herboligy_

_Thursday–P1: Potions_

_P2: Defence against the dark arts_

_P3: Broom practice_

_Lunch_

_P4: Free_

_P5: Care for magical creatures_

_Friday–P1: Care for magical creatures_

_P2: History of magic_

_P3: Potions_

_Lunch_

_P4 defence against the dark arts:_

_P5: Free_

I have the best lessons ever, so fun, my voice is defiantly filled with sarcasm, way too many potions lessons for me to cope with in one week. I can't even stay on a broom, that's probably why they put me with those lessons.

Anyway it's now lunch time and I'm so hungry because I forgot to have breakfast because I missed Luna so much, I can now go and eat a cow, literally.

Jenny, one of Parkinson's cronies was waiting at the bottom of the grand staircase, ready to ambush me. She's a pretty blonde with brown eyes and slightly pink skin, tall and very slender, every girls dream.

"How dare you screw up Pansy and Draco's relationship like that? What were you thinking? I'll tell you, you weren't thinking at all." Harry looked over at me, nodding before entering the Great Hall. Leaving me to jenny's wrath on my own, "You've ruined her, she loves him."

"Jenny, she has intimacy problems, she can't get enough obviously Malfoy wasn't man enough to fulfil her needs." I shrugged in response before getting directly in Jenny's view of vision.

"There you go again, just because you're marginally pretty now you think you can do and say whatever you want, well you can't okay, you can't."

"Do you know every time you talk, a little bit of spit flies out of your mouth and hits me in the face." A group had gathered around us now, of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Some laughing at my comment, some looking shocked others just smirking at the whole situation. "I don't want to get in an argument with you; I have more important things to do, like eat lunch, so bye."

I turned my body away from hers and started walking away.

"Just because you fancy Draco, you just can't admit it."

"Shut up Jenny, you're lowering the whole IQ level of the school every time you talk." Now there was uproar of laughter, as I made my way into the Great hall and sat with Harry.

"What did you do Jade?"

"Broke up Malfoy and Parkinson I think."

"How did you manage that?"

"A few carefully planned words that might just have slipped out about Parkinson."

"Good on you, she had it coming."


	3. Lessons

**Jade POV**

Monday, first day of lessons, whoop de dooo! Sighing I got up out of my bed and changed into my school uniform and robes. Transfiguration, Potions, History of magic and Herboligy here I come.

Inhaling a deep breath of fresh air I picked up my bag with my lesson books in then I waded my way out of the common room and into the Great Hall for breakfast, I was going to need the energy.

Sitting beside Hermione and Ginny I had the basics of cereal, just plain old flakes, no fancy frosting required. Quietly I ate my breakfast listening to the conversation going on around me, Harry was planning Quidditch tryouts with Ron and Ginny, and well they obviously were going to try and be part of the team with Harry as captain, while Hermione just listened in and made small suggestions.

"So, Jade are you gonna try out?" I nearly choked on my cereal then I turned my bewildered gaze to Ginny.

"Try out for what?" She giggled.

"The Quidditch team, are you gonna try out?"

"Let me answer that with another question, are you raving mad? Quidditch and me, we don't mix, I fly like Professor Dumbledore on acid."

"Fair do, will you watch tryouts?"

"Sure, sure." I waved my hand in dismissal before getting up and heading to Transfiguration.

Transfiguration wasn't that bad, McGonagall kept on giving me weird looks, and you'd think I had KICK ME written on my forehead in bright red pen.

Right now I'm in Potions listening to Professor Slughorn go on about love potions and liquid luck. We have to make a draught of living death, well that sucks there is no way in hell I'd be able to do that.

Malfoy looked like he really wanted, no needed that liquid luck, by the expression on his face and the grimace he had when Harry got awarded it, his living death was perfect, when Slughorn tested mine, even though it looked the part, mine shot off pink and green sparks until the whole cauldron exploded.

Everyone stood there in complete shock until I burst out in fits of giggles.

Hermione looked disappointed in mine, Harry bemused, Malfoy annoyed, while everyone else tried to refrain from laughing like me, unsuccessfully I might add.

Once we were released I had a free period and used it to do the homework we were just awarded in Transfiguration, we have to successfully learn to change ourselves or someone else into an animal and back again. I'm a pro at transfiguration so I managed it in half an hour, I had turned myself into a black panther, I know cool right, and back into a human again.

When you do change into the animal, you can sense all that it normally would but you still have your human mind as well, it is such a rush.

After finishing that I went down to the Great Hall to have lunch.

The rest of the day went by uneventful and I found my self adoring sleep when it came.

The next day double Potions and Broom practice, Potions went by a breeze, it was more shocking when Broom practice came.

This day was going badly, not only did I have Draco's snide remarks during potions but he has flying practice with me, crap!

"What, can't the Slytherin keeper fly properly?" I asked grinning.

"No, I'm teaching you how to fly, they say I have too many free periods this year and it will give Slytherin more house points." He smirked back.

My face fell immediately, "But… I… Ho… Huh?"

"I'm such a good flyer they think I'll be able to teach the lost cause that is you."

"Cheers Malfoy."

"You're most welcome."

"Jerk." I hummed under my breath. "Well who else is coming?"

"No one, you need one on one tutoring."

"Well then teach me so we can get this over with, please."

"Whatever, first mount your broom… without falling off would be helpful." He showed me like I was a complete imbecile, god he was so getting a kick out of this.

"Check, now what?"

"Push off the ground with your legs and hover."

I did so, smiling wickedly at him, but of course it had to screw up for me as I started sliding sideways and ended up hovering upside down over the ground, I heard Malfoy sniggering at my feeble attempt to hover.

"Shut up Malferret." I chided as I unravelled my legs then flipped my body back over the broom so I was straddling it again; thank god I was good at gymnastics in primary school.

"Hey, I don't have to be here you know, show me some respect."

"Yes sir." I said with a salute, big mistake and slow reactions don't bode well with me. Once my hand left the broom I slid off the end and fell to the ground with a thud.

I had been hovering higher than I thought, oh and did the impact hurt, I landed on my head then followed by going straight on to my back, legs in the air and all, proper cartoon style. My broom was still hovering, good broomy.

Grey dots blurred my vision until suddenly a big fat head of blonde hair was in front of my eye shot.

"You are such a lost cause."

"A little compassion would be nice."

"Well you're talking to the wrong guy for that."

"And don't I bloody know it."

He laughed at my comment while backing up and holding his hand out for me to pull myself up with. Yeah right I'm going to show him I can do something on my own, even if it is just getting up.

Carefully and slowly I might add I managed to pull myself up from the ground to only be dragged back down with a throbbing headache, before I landed on the ground strong arms were clutching me around the waist, steadying my stance.

I peered into shining silver eyes, a deep pool of silvery gems, wow, only to be accompanied by Malfoy's signature smirk shaking me from my reverie.

I pulled myself away from him and managed to mumble "Thanks," before looking up at my broom which was still hovering in the air. "Uh, Malfoy…"

"Can you please call me by my first name, being addressed by my last without a Mr. in front of it sounds too plain."

"You're so vain _Draco, _oh god addressing you like that is like drinking word vomit, yuck."

"Hey, I just saved your butt, show some gratitude."

"Well you're talking to the wrong girls for that, anyway Malferret," he groaned at my nickname "how am I meant to get my broom back down?"

"Call it down."

"Talking to a broom makes me seem more than insane."

"It's way too late for that."

"Hey that was uncalled for," he shot me a questioning glance, "fine, here Broomy, Broomy, Broomy." Nothing, but a small laugh from Malfoy, "would you just get your flying arse down here?" Nothing apart from another laugh, "If you don't get down here in the next ten seconds you are not going back in the cupboard to have your fling with Mrs. Hoover!" Slowly the broom started shaking and diving down towards me.

I smirked at Malfoy, then, gaplunk; the broom hit me in the head before landing on the ground. This gave Malfoy a full invitation to laugh at my stupidity while I rubbed my now bruised head.

"I'm never gonna be able to do this, cant we just stop?" I asked in a whiny voice.

"No, you are at least going to be able to hover by the end of this day, seeing as you have two free periods after lunch I will make you stay and practice the and I will supervise seeing as I have nothing to do."

"A whole afternoon with just you?" He nodded. "We have to get this done, I will learn to hover." I said in a rushed voice.

He laughed, "I'm not actually that bad a company."

"Sure, sure."

He nodded towards my evil little broom, it took me about fifteen attempts, one million bruises and snide comments from Malfoy before I finally managed to hover for three whole minutes without falling ungracefully on my but.

While walking back to the castle about a foot away from Malfoy I said, "I think I did quite well today."

"Yes, you finally managed to master what a first year can do in their first ever flying lesson."

"Thank you." I said before giggling and skipping off to the entrance hall.

Everyone else were still in classes, Malfoy had let us go early so he could relax for a bit, so the hall was empty apart from me or Malfoy.

"Please tell me you did not just giggle."

"I can't because that would be a lie Mr. Malfoy." I said giggling again to emphasize my argument.

"Oh god, it knows how to be a normal girl."

"_It, _you called me _IT?_" That evil little… "Jerk."

"I'm a jerk? I'm the jerk? You're the one who calls me names from things that happened years ago, talk about bringing up old arguments."

"Yeah, but it was funny though, it's even got a special place in my memory under lock and key."

"I have a special place in you memory?"

"Yes, you as a ferret." I grinned as he grimaced at the thought. "Bye Malferret." I said while waving and walking up to the common room.

"Blackburn?" I turned around to see him still where I had left him.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"There's going to be another truth or dares game on Friday, tell the other Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff 7th years will you?"

"Sure, sure." Turned back and started up the steps again.

I wrote the truth or dares announcement on the bulletin board in the common room, everyone went up to look at it then as I carried on up into my dorm to owl the other two houses heads so they could put it up as well, I really couldn't be bothered to go all the way there and back.

Once the owl left with the letters Hermione walked in.

"So how was flying lessons?" She asked while dropping down on my bed, it was last period and Hermione was on a free like me.

"Horrible." Maggie then hopped up on my lap.

"How so?"

"Let me list the reasons for you 1. Malfoy is my flying tutor 2. I fell of my broom millions of times and 3. I am covered in bruises."

"Wait, Malfoy is teaching you, how do you like quality time with him?" She said wagging her eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Ewe, gross 'Mione."

"I was kidding. God you take it so seriously."

"You have scarred my mind permanently now, images of that moron, yuck. It's like you took out my brain and planted mini Malfoy's in there, get them out, get them out please." I whined clawing at my head jokingly.

Hermione's booming laughter erupted in the room, she rolled over and fell off the bed clutching her stomach, now it was my turn to laugh at her stupidity.

"What homework did you get today 'Mione?"

"None that I haven't already done," she stated shrugging her shoulders while taking her place back on my bed.

"I want your brain."

"Oh yeah that reminds me, Pansy told me to give you this." She told me while handing me a pink piece of paper with black penmanship on it smudged with tear stains. It read;

_Mudblood,_

_I'm going to get you for what you did to me and Draco, meet me in the entrance hall at ten, you better show or I'll get you worse._

_Pansy._

"Oh great, pansy wants my head on a split, what time is it now?"

"Five to ten, why?"

"We've been talking for ages, we missed dinner."

"I know, I'm going to go to the kitchen to ask the house elves for something to eat, you coming?"

"No I have to be somewhere." I told her while hopping off my bed and making my way down to Parkinson.

You may wonder why I even bother going down, it's because I know Parkinson is mostly mouth and no trousers, literally.

When I came into view there was Parkinson and her cronies along with Malfoy and his.

"Oh so she does show up," Her smirk grew, turning her body to Malfoy who was leaning against the banister to say, "I'm going to prove that I love you and only you now."

"This should be good, what do you want Pug Face?"

"Tell him it's not true." She inclined her head towards Malfoy who looked at me questioningly.

"I can't, I don't lie."

"What do you mean you don't lie, you're always lying, you go on and on about how perfect you are, do you know what…?"

"Shut up Parkinson, I don't think I'm perfect, actually I'm far from it, can I go now?" I said looking at my nails pretending to be bored, and oh god did they need a clean, bloody flying practice and bucking broom.

"You little Mudblood, I hate you, you are ruining my whole life."

"Yeah well the feeling is mutual, so buh-bye." I waved her off and headed back upstairs.

"_Expelliarmus,_" the spell hit before I could do anything to defend myself and I went flying up the stairs, once I did land I hit my head on the china banister and started rolling back down the steps again. "_Levi Cor-_"

"Pansy stop, she's nearly unconscious and losing a lot of blood, go back to the common room."

"Bu…"

"Now, Crabbe, Goyle make sure she goes along with her friends."

Suddenly there were two strong arms lifting me gently from the ground and pulling me to their chest. My head hurt so much, I felt warm, wet, sticky stuff dripping down my face, I knew what it was, but I refuse to think about it so I concentrated on what they were saying.

"What are we going to tell Madam Pomfry Draco, Pansy is a Slytherin after all, and Slytherin stick together through thick and thin?" Oh so it was Malfoy carrying me, I'll have to thank him later.

"Let's say she tripped and fell, will you go with that Blais?"

"Sure Draco, but will she when she's back into consciousness?"

"Hm…" I managed to grumble between tight lips, I was so not going to let blood pore into them.

"I think she will, or I'll hex her." Malfoy, such the joker, always making me laugh, NOT.

"Oh dear, what happened here?" screeched a high pitched voice, Madam Pomfry.

They both went into the explanation of me falling while walking up the stairs, after all it wasn't that hard to believe, I am a klutz while she tended to my wounds.

"There are some other bruises on her head, what has she been doing?"

"Flying practice."

"Is she a bad flyer?"

"Most defiantly." Malfoy perked up at that comment, what was he still doing here anyway?

"Well, she'll have to stay overnight so I can take care of the rest of these bruises and monitor her and I don't want her in lessons tomorrow."

"Yes Madam Pomfry." They said in unison.

"You two can go now, it is very late."

"Yes Madam Pomfry." There was some shuffling and then they were gone.

"Goodnight dear."

"'Night." The lights went out in and outside of my head as I fell asleep.

**Draco POV**

Blais and I were walking back to the common when he said the most stupid of things, "You care about her." I looked at him curiously, feeling the frown on my brow he continued, "Jade I mean, the way you ran up to her as soon as you saw her fall, it was like, I dunno, but you care for her."

"Blais, do you even have a brain or is your head just hollow?" My knuckles knocked his head, "nope, nothing in there, just emptiness."

"Ha ha very funny, I'm serious, Pansy saw it too, she was well pissed with your reaction, why did you agree to go with her anyway and watch?"

"I wanted to see what snide remarks Blackburn would throw at her, she's become very…"

"Feisty, fiery, self efficient?"

"Yeah one of those, over the summer and I don't think it's just because of what Pansy has been doing to her."

"Curious much?"

"Very much and I'm going to find out what happened to her."

We were in the boy's dorm now, "night Draco." Blais yawned before magic-ing himself in his pyjamas and collapsing into his bed.

I soon did the same, but sleep came slower for me, I was thinking about how I would find out what was going on in Blackburn's life.


	4. Eyes

**Jade POV**

I was currently lying on a soft mattress while my head was welded into a plush, puffy pillow. When my eyes did open my surroundings were white, white sheets, white walls and by god, white flooring, shock horror. I giggled to myself at my inane comments.

"Ah, miss Blackburn I see you are up and ready." I averted my gave to madam Pomfry who was standing there with some form of liquid that I hope I didn't have to drink, unfortunately for me I did.

She handed me the mug and slowly backed away, hesitantly I took as sip; disgusting ick whirled around my mouth, suffocating my taste buds and forcing itself down my throat.

I took another sip; the impact was worse this time causing me to choke on it slightly. I repeated the same routine until the mug was drained.

"You handled that better than most, everyone else who has had that on my watch has made a horrible mess."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Sighing I straightened myself up and flipped my legs out of bed. "Can I go to lessons today please?"

"Most students milk these situations, why do you wish to go when you are clearly unfit?"

"It's the first week back, I've made a new record for clumsy nubs, I need to go milk it."

"I will write you a note, if you are feeling at all unwell, you must come straight back."

Nodding I magicked myself into some random clothes from my wardrobe that matched. I brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a messy ponytail, I couldn't be bothered what I looked like right now. My skin was pale from blood loss and my eyes had bags under them.

Madam Pomfry came in moments later with a note.

"Accio school books." I mumbled and soon my school books for the day flew in along with my duffle bag to carry them in.

I walked down the empty school hall, all students were eating breakfast, I had no appetite for it so I left it.

Slowly making my way down to Transfiguration until I bumped into something solid, and then ungracefully landed on my but. Looking up I saw it was Malfoy followed by Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle- yippy I get the whole package today.

"Blackburn, what are you doing out of the hospital wing?" Malfoy asked rather shocked.

"Breaching the terms of my asbo, what does it look like?" I grumbled while straightening myself out and standing up again.

"What's an asbo?" Of course, he wouldn't know.

"Doesn't matter," I then pushed myself past them and started down the hall again before turning back to face the still frozen group, "by the way Malfoy, thanks for helping me." I graciously gave him a small smile then carried on my way.

Everyone had to show their homework to the class; Neville managed to turned himself half into a hawk and half human; Ron only managed to grow a tail and a mane; Harry had is face half morphed into a dog but with human flesh.

Basically, no one had managed it until it came to me. Slowly I made my way up to the front of the class and performed the spell before taking on my animagus form of a Panther cat.

"Perfect Miss Blackburn, ten points to Gryffindor." I changed myself back and took my seat next to Lavender who gave me a small smile.

After my free period I had defence against the dark arts with Snape and the Slytherins.

We waited outside until he motioned for us to enter, "today class, we will be doing your first practical after a long summer away from magic, we are going to freshen up on your duelling," an uproar of cheers came from the Slytherins, they really wanted to beat the crap out of us, Parkinson was eyeing me smugly. "I will be assigning you partners who I believe will challenge you to work better; Weasly, Granger; Potter, Goyle; Finnegan, Crabbe; Longbottom, Zabini; Thomas, Bullstrode; Parkinson, Brown; Malfoy, Blackburn…" I blanked out after that, great, now Malfoy had an opportunity to get back at me for ruining his relationship and being such a bitch to him so far this week, I knew he was an amazing dueller, I could hit a giant, or at lest I don't think I could. "If your partner struggles you should help them, this is peer teaching and you will not use it to get one up on your opponents. Off you go."

Everyone then went reluctantly to their partners and started duelling.

"Ready Blackburn?" Malfoy asked me while bearing his wand.

"Not really, let's go." He shook his head while we leant in to bow before turning away from each other.

"Expelliarmus." He yelled, I just managed to dodge before I took my strike.

"Levi corpus." Malfoy was immediately hung upside down. He shook from it and started again.

"Confundus." Suddenly I didn't know what was happening until I was hit with another spell that sent me flying.

I hopped back up, "Stupefy." It hit Malfoy directly in the chest and sent him flying, "Immobulus." I shot again, he froze. "Potrificus totalus." Now he was completely immobile. Slowly I walked over to him and pointed my wand at him smiling wickedly, "care to yield Malfoy?"

"Very well done Miss Blackburn, Mr Malfoy seems to be completely… stuck, help him up and start again, five points to Gryffindor." Snape walked off sneering, he obviously wasn't happy about awarding me house points.

Turning my attention back to Malfoy I helped unravel his body and pull him up, before releasing his hand quickly.

"Relashio." I whipped my wand and Malfoy was completely released from my hex seeing as I couldn't compltely unravel him.

"Since when were you good at duelling, Blackburn?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders and went back to my side of the room.

The lesson carried on like that for a while, Malfoy and I took it in turns on winning, not on purpose though, we were quite evenly matched. I smirked over at Parkinson when I saw her glaring at my close interaction with Malfoy.

At lunch instead of eating I wrote my essay on why the three unforgivable curses should never be used but learnt none the less from defence against the dark arts. It took me most of lunch to manage it, but I was proud of it once it was done.

The only downside was I now had broom practise with Malfoy and I hadn't eaten all day, crap.

When I did get outside with my broom dragging behind me he was already there waiting.

"You took your time."

"I tend to do that, let's get this over with." Sighing I mounted my broom; he did the same and pushed off.

Very, very, very, very carefully I copied his actions and halted to a slow hover.

"We are going to teach you how to actually control your broom today, how to direct it basically."  
"You have to be mental."

"No, I leave that one down to you." Huh, evil, self conceited jerk.

Instead I just mumbled rude words under my breath.

"To move forwards carefully manoeuvre your wait so it is closer to the tip of the broom. Like what I'm doing." I watched as he demonstrated the instruction and flew over to me, "simple, now you try."

"Evil." I mumbled under my breath before trying what he just showed me, I managed it as well.

"Now to stop gently ease your weight towards the rear of the broom." I giggled at the terminology he's been using, proper teacher's style.

By giggling I lost my concentration for a fraction of a second did a loopy de loop.

Pale fingers suddenly wrapped around my broom's tip securing it in the same spot.

"Would you pay attention for five minutes, I said stop, not go all woop de doo da."

I giggled again, "Draco Malfoy said woop de doo da."

"And your point is?"

"Nothing teach."

"Good, now try again… properly this time." I saluted and then repeated what I had done before but this time managing to break. "To steer left you need to tug your broom slightly to the left while leaning slightly in the other direction, and vice versa for turning to the right."

I managed this as well, even though it did take me fifteen minutes.

"Good, now you can steer and hover, how about racing? We'll try that next time though."

"Bye teach." I said waving him off.

"One second Blackburn," I turned to face him, "stop not eating, I didn't see you at breakfast or lunch, you better be at dinner." Confused as to why he would even care I just nodded and walked off to Herboligy.

At dinner I had a reasonable portion of food, not too much and not little enough for people to comment.

When I turned around because I felt eyes on me I noticed Parkinson and her cronies either glaring at me or Malfoy who was watching me instead of his friends who were talking to him, until they noticed he wasn't paying attention and followed his gaze to me.

I blushed profusely and turned back to my dinner aware eyes were still on me.

That night I dreamt about Malfoy, how odd and rather disturbing I might add.


	5. Bloody Duel

**Jade POV**

Tonight it was Friday and we had the dares game again down in the Great Hall.

I was wearing a baggy concert tour T-Shirt that I got from JLS this summer and black pyjama bottoms along with woolly black uggs down to the hall with Seamus and Dean each linked in an arm each.

We were the last house to arrive, all the Gryffindors together. Parkinson screeched, "Finally now everyone is here we can start," we all sat down, me next to Seamus and Dean before she continued, "Weasley, it's your go to ask someone."

Smirking he looked over at me and asked the dreaded question to me, "Jade, this is for that prank you pulled on me with Fred and George last year, so truth or dare?"

ASSHOLE, "truth." I knew better than to answer dare with Ron, he'd twist it.

"Is it true that you had a crush on Malfoy in second year?"

I internally flinched at the memory and reluctantly nodded.

Parkinson erupted in laughter along with some other Slytherins and people from the other houses.

I turned my attention to Hermione; it had to be her who told because she was the only one who knew about it, so payback, "truth or dare Hermione?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you fancy Ron?"

She shot daggers at me before nodding, I gave her an apologetic smile, no one laughed at this, it's because everyone already knew about it a part from the two in question.

"Truth or dare, Zabini?" His attention hooked at her question.

"Dare."

"I dare you to," she looked at me grinning; I shook my head furiously at her, "kiss… Jack." Phew, Jack is a seventh year in Hufflepuff; he was also completely and utterly gay, we all love him the same though.

Zabini stood up reluctantly and headed over to Jack and pecked him on the lips before sitting down again to a completely gob smacked huddle of Slytherins before wiping his mouth furiously. I had to suppress a giggle at his expression that currently haunted his face.

The game finished after another hour and a half of playing, I didn't get picked on again thankfully.

It's Friday evening and has been several weeks since I dreamt about Malfoy, now a days he seems more distant in lessons and when tutoring me, like he has to be somewhere, and believe I'm going to find out what it is, I hate not knowing about things, one of my many bad traits.

I was walking down the hallway near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom when I heard it; it's like a soft whimper of a child, but it sounded terrified and completely lonely.

Slowly I opened the girl's toilet's door and peered inside. By the entrance to the chamber of secrets' sink was Malfoy and Myrtle talking, Myrtle seemed to be comforting him with words while he cried.

It wrenched in my chest seeing him so vulnerable, that's just because everyone know him to be completely tough.

Careful not to startle them I opened the door a bit more and stood halfway in. Malfoy looked up at me then, completely taken back and slightly scared because I had seen him in an extremely vulnerable situation with tears in his eyes and tie strewn across the floor.

I took another careful step in closing the door behind me, his body tensed at this, turning back towards him I took another step. Carefully I repeated this routine until I was a couple of feet away from him, then I stopped and stared at him, he looked so young in that moment. He was looking back at me in the mirror still tense.

Myrtle was first to speak, "what are you doing here Jade?"

Without taking my eyes from him I replied, "I was just passing by when I heard something coming from this room, I thought it was strange 'cause no one ever comes here, so I came to check it out."

"Yeah, well as you can see we're busy." Out of the corner of my eye I saw her gesture to Malfoy.

"I know, but you can't give him what he needs right now."

"And what's that?"

He looked at me completely confused then, I started towards him again before stopping right next to him. Cautiously he turned his body to face mine, never averting his gaze that was currently linked to mine as well.

Once his body was completely facing me I automatically threw my arms around his shoulders and hugged him close.

Not much had changed between us over the past weeks, but he had been showing me a bit of compassion during out tutoring sessions, other than that he completely ignored me unless we had to talk or he wanted someone to annoy, it doesn't bother me though, I could tell by the vacant look in his eyes he was doing for a distraction from something, either his friends didn't notice it, they knew and were trying to not draw too much attention to it or he asked them to leave it, either way he looked completely haggard at the moment and he needed a serious hug, even if it was from someone he hates.

Don't get me wrong, I do still completely hate his and Parkinson's guts along with the other Slytherins, but as a Gryffindor I will do the brave thing and let a Slytherin be hugged by me.

He tensed at my actions before leaning in and crying on my shoulder; cold tears dripped down my neck and onto my robes. Slowly his legs gave way until I was slowly supporting him to kneel on the floor by kneeling down myself.

My hands gently rubbed his back soothingly, exactly the same way I did when my mother cried when we were in the waiting room in the hospital after we heard about my sister not making it.

Turning my attention back to the boy in my arms I continued to sooth him gently, staying silent all the while.

I noticed Myrtle was still hovering over him looking sad, sad that she couldn't do what I was. I think she has a crush on him.

After about another ten minutes slowly Malfoy pulled away, eyes red and blotchy. I hopped up and ran into a cubicle to get him some tissue to wipe his eyes with.

When I came back he was still on the floor looking at me weirdly, or more of a curious gaze he was possessing was aimed at me.

Shaking that off I went and knelt down in front of him again, dabbing the tears from his eyes, concentrating on the job at hand I didn't notice Harry enter, Malfoy did though, suddenly he shot up glaring.

Slowly I turned my head towards the door and a completely bewildered Harry, suddenly hexes, curses and charms were shooting through the air. I don't know who started it but they were now in a complete duel.

I could even recognise some of the spells flying, I heard Malfoy try the Cruciartus curse, Harry just dodged. Other curses were shot, I shot the stupefy curse at both of them so they'd stop.

It hit them both and knocked them backwards.

Both looked at me curiously because I had just attacked a fellow Gryffindor, it was completely unheard of amongst us and everyone knows it.

"Stop it now both of you, it's stupid." Clamly i told them , trying to soothe them with my clean composure.

They shook their heads and carried on, boys you're all so dumb.

Then a spell was aimed at Malfoy that sent him reeling backwards onto the floor bleeding profusely. I remember it as _sectum sempra._

I raced right over to him and skidded in the blood and rubble they had created, it looked like a bomb had gone off; toilet cubicles smashed, tiles cracked and strewn all over the floor, water flooding the room from the damaged sink handles that were poring water from the drains.

Blood spurted up my robes and onto my face, smudging my makeup and staining my skin and hair into a show of crimson red.

My hands automatically covered up the wounds trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding; I know how terribly muggle, but I didn't know the counter curse.

"Please step away from Draco miss Blackburn so I can tend to his wounds." I looked up through bleary, watery eyes at Professor Snape, oh boy wasn't I glad to see him for the first time in years, and I actually wanted him near so he could help Malfoy.

As quickly as I could I skidded away from Malfoy and stood up, I was now completely covered in water diluted blood.

Blood dripped down from my head, down my face, down my robes, right down onto the flooded floor.

Immediately after I moved Professor Snape crouched down and started murmuring under his breath. All of Malfoy's blood started to swarm back into his body, well all of it a part from the blood that was covering me.

Suddenly his icy gaze zeroed in on Harry, "Mr. Potter I want you to bring me all of your school books immediately." Harry ran off to get his books.

Then Professor Snape turned to me, "Miss. Blackburn, go get out of those dirty robes and have the house elves wash them thoroughly." I nodded, "before you do, could you please repair all of this mess." He said please, he must be on drugs, he hates me. I nodded again before he left with Malfoy floating behind him.

I turned to the room and started muttering _reparo _to all the broken objects and furnishings, and then I turned my attention to the floor while muttering a cleaning spell so the water disappeared.

After that I ran from the room and straight to the Gryffindor common room, straight in on Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione talking about getting rid of Harry's potions book, which had the spell in it, Ron handed him over his book when I entered through the painting of the fat lady.

All their eyes fixed on me and my bloody state, I looked over at Harry, "Professor Snape is waiting for you in his office also he took Malfoy to the hospital wing after sorting out the worst of the wounds."

"Thanks Jade, look I'm-"

I cut him off, "you should have stopped when I hexed you both, but no you carry on, now look what has happened, Malfoy is in the hospital wing and you could be facing expulsion. Real good going Harry, bravo you've managed to get one up on Malfoy… again." I sighed exasperatedly

"Hang on a minute, Malfoy tried to use the Cruciartus curse on him, Jade, why aren't you yelling at Malfoy?" I turned a cold glare to Ron.

"Because Malfoy is currently unconscious in the hospital wing undergoing serious repairing, I can't really go give him an earful yet, but believe me I will once he's out," I turned back to Harry, "You're both at fault." I declared before storming off into my room to spell myself clean and change. I put on a dark glittery grey turtle neck jumper along with some black jeans and trainers, no makeup, I really couldn't be bothered, before heading down into the common room with my dirty clothes.

Harry and Ginny had left, only Ron and Hermione remained.

Taking a deep breath I turned to Hermione, "hey, um, Hermione," she looked up at me then my laundry, "how do you get into the kitchens?"

"Tickle the pear on the painting I showed you the other day."

I nodded and muttered 'thanks' before walking out and heading over to said painting and tickling the pear and going down into the kitchens.

Straight away I was swarmed by a group of over excited house elves, I sought out Dobby and Rookie, my two favourites, even though I wouldn't tell the others that and called them over, they immediately obliged.

"Hello mistress, what can we do for you?" Rookie asked politely, I knew he liked me a lot like a friend, I was always kind to him when I found him around the castle sneaking around when he wasn't meant to be, I would just let him off.

"Can you pretty please wash my uniform for Monday; it's kind of smothered in blood and will take a good going?"

He nodded before reaching for it and running off.

Dobby spoke to me next, "would mistress like a drink or something to eat?"

"I would love a cup of hot chocolate if you have any please Dobby." He nodded before leading me to an empty chair so I could sit down.

Seconds later he came back with a mug of hot chocolate, mini marshmallows and a container of squirty cream. I giggled.

"How much would mistress like?" he asked gesturing to the cream while grinning, I knew he loved completely smothering my hot chocolate in it.

"As much as you wish me to have." A maniacal grin crossed his face before he took off the cap and completely drown my hot chocolate in cream using up half the can.

I laughed out loud and took my drink and sticking my finger in the cream and eating it, yummy.

I did this until it was a reasonable amount so I could drink my drink.

"So, how's Winky coping?" he shook his head. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, mistress should go though, before mistress gets caught down here."

I put my drink down, "Thanks Dobby, I feel so much better now. Tell Rookie I said bye." I gently patted his head.

It was so cute because his ears flattened and his golf ball eyes shone with happiness, before his ears shot up again and he shooed me off.

I laughed while exiting through the painting again and rubbing my upper lip to make sure no cream lay there giving me a white tash.

While walking down the entrance hall I saw Zabini walking as well. Automatically I ran up to him, not caring Parkinson was watching from the Slytherin dungeons entryway.

He looked at me shocked, "if you're going to take the piss out of me having to kiss…"

"Shut up, it was a dare, everyone knows that."

"Okay, what do you want then?" He looked slightly relieved at my nonchalant view towards the dare.

"You're friends with Malfoy right?"

"Yes I am friends with _Draco, _why?" I already knew Zabini doesn't like me calling Malfoy by his last name, it's just a bad habit hard not to break, I've called him that for six years.

"He's in the hospital wing, bad condition, you should go see him."

"Why what happened?" He said while grabbing onto my shoulders roughly.

"He was hit with a hex that caused him to bleed badly; I couldn't stop it so he's in a critical condition."

"Thanks, bye." He ran off in the direction of the hospital wing, just after that I was ambushed by Parkinson.

"What happened, Mudblood?"

"Malfoy's in the hospital wing, go see him if you want." I said stoically while walking off, she shortly ran up to the hospital wing as well.

Later that day I went up to the hospital wing, I think it was around eight o'clock, all of Malfoy's friends had left to go to dinner so I had a moment to give him an earful.

Madam Pomfry met me at the door, "Ah dear, are you here to see Mr. Malfoy?"

I nodded my head.

"Well I have to check over you first, Professor Snape said you would probably head up to check on him, he said you were there and might have been traumatised by all of the blood considering what happened this summer."

"How do you know what happened?"

"Your parents informed the teachers of the school so they could watch out for you."

"No wonder I've been getting weird looks, that explains it all." I mentally slapped myself, "I don't need to be checked over Madam Pomfry, I'm fine." I said shrugging it off and walking past her.

I went up to the only used bed, it currently had drapes around it, I peeked inside to see Malfoy glaring at the curtain, sighing I popped my head completely around, he looked at me then, sneered, and turned back.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." He glared at me, wow moody.

"No you're not, what's wrong?"

"Why should I tell you?"  
"Because if you don't I'll tell the whole school you cried like a baby."

"Evil, what did they do to Potter? Is he expelled?"

"No, why would he be?" I asked innocently.

"He almost killed me."

"You tried to use one of the unforgivable curses on him." I shout whispered to him.

"But I missed."

"You guys just completely ignored me when I tried to stop you, now look what happened."

"Why don't you yell at precious Potter, the boy who wouldn't die?"

"Because I already have, what do you think I did all day, wait around so I could get you alone?"

"Wouldn't surprise me, you did fancy me."

"That was second year."

"Can you do me a favour?"

"No."

"Pl- please?"

"Depends what it is."

"I just said the 'P' word and you aren't sure if you are or aren't going to do it, ridiculous."

"What do you want Malferret?" he grimaced at the name.

"Get me out of here."

"I'll see what I can do."

Walking out I found Madam Pomfry in her office, "Ah, Jade, do you want to be checked up on now, I need to check your head anyway?"

"How about a compromise?"

"Compromise what?"

"You let Malfoy out, and he swears he's fine, and I'll let you check up on me."

"I can't do that; Mr. Malfoy needs to stay over night."

"Professor Snape got to him on time; he's perfectly fine, please…" I turned on the puppy dog eyes now, "I mean, I think, he's the only person I can talk to about this summer and I can't do it with him in here, can't you bend the rules just this once… for me… Please." I saw her crumbling at my words, I sighed again.

"Fine, let me sign the release papers and get you and him some pain relief, he needs to take it for the wounds, it should get rid of any scars and you for your head, I'm sure it's still sore, also your parent said you hit your arm pretty bad in the accident so they asked me to give you pain relief if I saw you." _No, not really._

"Thanks miss."

Once she signed the release papers and gave me the pain relief I went back to Malfoy, he looked up as soon as I was in his cubicle.

"Am I free?" I nodded and gave him the release slip and pain relief.

He took them and hopped out of the bed, placing them on the side table I looked at him questioningly until I realised he was changing out of the hospital clothes into his clothing. I realised this after his shirt was off, and oh my, did he have one hell of a good looking chest; pale with a six pack.

I caught myself and turned away to head out of his cubicle.

"Hang on a sec Jade," I turned back to see him gesturing to the buttons of his shirt, of course he is too mentally stupid to do up buttons.

Groaning I walked over to where he was standing at and grabbed hold of the front of his white button up shirt. I concentrated on the buttons and that they needed to be done up, not the amazingly good looking chest underneath them.

When they were done he reached for his school trousers, I noticed they had buttons as well, god no.

"You don't need help with those do you?" I grimaced when he turned to me smirking.

"I think I'll spare you of the privilege." Nodding I turned back around and went outside his cubicle to wait for him.

When he did appear he was fully clothed and had his medication and release slip in his hand. I walked just in front of him when we left, I decided it would be best if I walked him to the dungeons in case he needed help.

We walked in complete silence until I was standing outside the dungeons waiting for him to go in.

"Thanks Jade."

"You are so not welcome, so don't expect it again."

"Whatever, bye."

"Adios." I said before waving him off and walking back to the common room.

It was empty a part from the golden trio and Ginny Weasley.

"How is he?"

"Who?"

Hermione shook her head, "Malfoy, you look like you've seen a ghost, so I can only assume you went to check on him."

"And that is why you're the smart one of the group, and he's fine, they let him go."

"They shouldn't have done that, why would they let him go early."

"You're looking at the reason 'Mione." I said gesturing to myself.

Harry eyes widened, "why'd you spring him?"

"He's owed some form of payment from Gryffindor. That was it." I said before going up to change for bed, just before I dozed off I felt Maggie curl up next to me, then I was at the point of no return and fell into blackness.


	6. Three's a charm

**Draco POV**

I was laying awake in bed, sleep completely evading me, I was still shocked at how Jade had reacted when she saw me crying also how she helped me escape from madam Pomfry's grasp.

I could here the restful snores of my roommates, they had no worries, I had to do the Dark Lord's bidding, Jade wouldn't have hugged me if she knew what I had to do, my stomach wrenched at the thought of taking another life. Why did my father have to go and be a death eater then bail?

Sighing I got up out of my bed, put on some warm clothing and headed down to the common room, no one there, probably because it was five in the morning, I had been awake all night, I must look like death itself.

I went to the sixth year bathroom to go wash and change, being a seventh year defiantly has it's perks, you have a year washroom even if you do have to share it with the girls, you just wear swimwear if you want a bath and you lock the shower door if you're in there.

Not too many people are allowed in at a time, maximum three, but I doubt anyone would be in there at this time.

I stand corrected, someone was in the bath, not just anyone, Jade, what a peculiar girl.

The bath was huge, it was the size of a giant swimming pool and as deep as one as well, currently filled with floral smelling bubbles and one chocolate brown haired girl.

I coughed lightly to catch her attention, immediately she looked around and when she saw me she dunked her head underwater, unfortunately for her I could hop in and swim after her. Which, of course is what I did, just to annoy her and I really needed someone to annoy.

Grumbling I quickly changed into a pair of long swim trunks.

Then I dove in after her, it was easy to see under the water, after seconds I located her near the other end of the pool and swam up next to her.

As soon as I popped my head up she did the same, "what the hell are you doing here Malferret?" She sounded pretty pissed.

"This is a seventh year bathroom, I'm a sixth, I want a bath do the math."

"Cocky git."

"Most definitely, look, it's my turn to thank you for everything you did for me yesterday."

"Don't mention it, seriously don't, I have a reputation." I laughed at her; she seemed to smile at it.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." Shrugging she lowered herself in the water and swam away, soon her head bobbed up in the middle of the pool giggling, what is it with her and that cute little giggle… I did not just say cute little giggle.

Now I look at her I could see little purple bruises under her eyes from sleep deprivation.

"Draco," my name sounded amazing coming from her perfect lips, "did you take your medication before you went to bed?" I shook my head, I had completely forgotten about that. "That's probably why you couldn't sleep."

"How'd you know I couldn't sleep?"

"It's in you eyes… or you could say around you eyes."

"You're way to observing." Slowly I made my way towards her through the water, so slowly she shouldn't even notice until I'm about a foot away, by then it would be too late.

"I am not, usually I just zone out of these things."

Another foot, "what makes me so special?" another foot.

"Who says you are?" another foot.

"I do." Finally I'm a foot away from her and she only just noticed, straight away she backs herself up into a corner, she's so… innocent in her mind, can't figure a real way out, it's kind of adorable.

Seconds later I was directly in front of her again, this time she had no way out, poor child.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Placing my face millimetres from hers I could immediately see her eyes darting from my eyes to my lips and back again, her pulse quickening I could tell was happening by the incredibly cute blush forming on her cheeks, her mouth jutting trying to find something to say to get out of this situation.

"Hmm, I don't know." Slowly I lean my head in, closer, closer and closer until…

**Jade POV**

"Draco, what are you doing?" I asked him as he backed me up into the bath's wall, his face so close, smirking at me, jerk, but an amazingly good looking jerk. No shut up Jade!

His sweet, intoxicating aroma completely filled up my lungs and tainted my taste buds as he leaned in closer, he smelt of mint and freshly mown grass.

"Hmm, I don't know." Don't know what? Oh yeah, he doesn't know what he's doing, well that makes two of us.

Again he leans his head closer to mine, lips only a short distance away, I wouldn't be able to talk without my lips brushing his, not that I could fathom up one sentence in my head at that moment.

"What's going on Draco?" His head immediately snapped to the intruder, Blais Zabini of course, "You weren't in bed, so I came to find you." He immediately defended himself, no wonder Draco was shooting, forget daggers, he was shooting missiles at him.

"Nothing, we were just talking."

"Was it a good chat?"

"Yes, until it was interrupted."

"I'll go then." my chance of escape.

"No need, I was just heading out anyway." I said while using my arms to hoist myself up onto the bath's side, then I pulled my legs up and walked off, thank god I had been wearing my bikini, even if it wasn't the largest one I owed it was still modest.

I walked into the girl's changing rooms and wrapped a towel around my body before using magic to dry my hair, the only problem is it has decided to go curly, I really can't remember the spell to sort that out and I don't have my hair straighteners down here with me. Damn. Grumbling very rude words under my breath I decided to plait it down my back, which would have taken forever if it wasn't for my best friend; unicorn tail and mother of pearl wand, oh how I love thee with all my heart, you always come in so useful.

Using my wand I put myself in the clothes I had picked for the day; black leggings with gold zips slitting the side on the outside of the leg; an oversized superdry jumper, of course not many will know what superdry is, it's a deep purple with black writing; a long grey vest top underneath the jumper and brown ankle boots.

My makeup was simple, a small bit of eyeliner and mascara.

Then I tucked the silver laced gem inside my jumper before clasping it behind my neck, in this light the gem was a deep green, move slightly and it's more of a purple or blue, how strange. I'm so glad I found it diving a couple of weeks back though, it is definitely my favourites necklace.

Packing up my stuff I put it in the cubby whole that would send it to my bedroom before leaving out the door back to the bathroom so I could leave.

As soon as I walked in I saw Draco and Blais talking quite quickly, as soon as my boot clipped on the floor they turned to me, both undressing me with their eyes by the looks of it, great, carrying on, on my journey I directed myself straight for the exit door, carrying on, on my journey I directed myself straight for the exit door.

"Bye Jade." I turned back around to see Blais smiling at me, oh so he had said goodbye to me, how nice.

"Goodbye Blais and Draco." I nodded at each before walking out.

**Draco POV**

Once she was out of the room I turned back to Blais, "what a time to interrupt mate."

"I have amazing timing."

"I beg to differ." Blais crouched down next to me.

"You can't tell me you don't care for her now."

"What if I say she's for my amusement?" I mumbled.

"I'd know you are lying through clenched teeth, I see the way you look at her, when you think no one is watching you immediately seek her out and watch her, you don't even notice it, but let me tell you I do and so does Pansy."

"Yeah well she's just a slut."

"Draco, I'm only saying this once; she's a nice kid, don't screw her over, she's been through a lot."

"How do you know what she has been through?" How could he know and not tell me?

"It's something she'll tell you when she's ready."

"I hope she's ready soon, it's starting to annoy m…" I was cut short by the sound of light footfalls on the hard surface floor, Blais and I looked up at the same time to see Jade standing there in brown boots, tights of some form, an oversized jumper that makes her look so breakable and her luscious long hair in a plait resting down her left shoulder while little ringlets of hair fall down the side of her face framing it.

She didn't stop to talk or anything, I barely heard Blais telling her goodbye and her responding to her and me. Wow.

"You definitely like her, can't deny it now."

Shaking out of my moment mental brain collapse I jumped out of the pool and immediately magicked myself into some clean clothes.

"Let's go to breakfast Draco, we can listen to Pansy beg for you back again."

"Oh joy." I said before walking with him down to the Great Hall.

**Jade POV**

I went straight down to the lake after the incident to clear my head and watch the sun rise, listen to the birds sing and completely lose myself in the magical aroma of my favourite place.

Lying down on the grass I'm watching clouds pass the sky, oh how simple it would be to be a cloud, you can either travel alone or in a group, you can cry your heart and not seem week because you have to do it eventually, you also get to see all of the world, such a simple life for a bundle of heated water, how unfair.

Absentmindedly I played with my necklace while contemplating turning myself into a cloud. Twigs snapped on my right, squinting in the sunlight I could see it was Luna and Ginny.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jade," Luna sang while skipping over and lying down next to me on my left while Ginny occupied my right, "where'd you get that one?" she asked while inkling her head to my new necklace.

"The lake, I find loads of stuff down there."

"Those nargles are getting to your head."

"I think they affected my brain years ago Luna." I laughed while Ginny made a face at me, the three musketeers that is what we are, we always stick together through thick and thin. "Do you guys want to go for a swim?" I asked while standing up.

"Yeah sure." They stood up as well.

Carefully I removed my top, as did Luna while Ginny grimaced, "Ginny, it's not like we're naked or gay, even if we were, we wouldn't care any less." Luna said while pulling down her jeans.

"Fine." She said while copying our actions.

Our place was quite secluded no one ever came down here, it was a first for someone a part from us to come down here when Draco came down he's the first stranger to ever come down along with Parkinson.

I was the first to jump of the edge of the lake and go under into the clear water, next Ginny followed with Luna in tow.

We started splashing about and giggling like girls our age should, having no troubles outside school lurking on us, it was nice we hadn't done it in ages.

Suddenly I did a dive with the others behind me and swam real deep, I decided it was best to cast an air bubble around my mouth; I did the same for Ginny and Luna seeing as they wouldn't have learnt it yet. They smiled in thanks before we dived deeper down illuminating our wands so we could see.

The further we went the more wild life there was down there, suddenly a silver necklace caught my eye along with another next to it, as I reached for them I noticed they were like mine, just one blue and the other purple and shone in the right light they showed the colours of the others.

Signalling to the others we went up.

"What is it Jade?"

"Look." I simply said while giving each of them a necklace to study.

"They're like yours." Luna said while Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I know, put them on."

"Why?"

"One for each of us, bestest buddies, duh."

"Okay." Both of them fastened the necklaces around their necks. Luna had the blue, it matched her eyes while Ginny the purple, it complimented her hair. "Wow." Was all Luna said while studying it, three is definitely a charm.

I loved this lake.

I swam to shore to dry myself off and put my clothes on, after five minutes the others came out also.

"Thanks so much Jade, I love it." Luna danced while hugging me; Ginny smiled and repeated the hug.

"We should go Luna and Jade."

"Sure, sure." I said while waving a dismissive hand. They got dressed and dried off before each linking arms with me and taking me to the Gryffindor common room, we allow Luna to come in because it suits everyone there they all love her and we managed to sweet talk Professor Dumbledore who spoke to McGonagall into letting us as long as no other people from the other hoses found out.

On our way up we passed a tense looking Draco on the seventh floor pacing outside an empty wall, or the room or requirement entrance.


	7. Secrets Told

**Jade POV**

It's been the same routine for a while now, I'd find Draco crying in the toilets with Myrtle comforting him until I would come along and help, I think she resents me for that, none the less, it's been a continuous cycle for a couple of weeks, everyone wonders where I go during lunch and after lessons. Luckily they don't pry to much as long as my homework and schoolwork isn't suffering, which it isn't… as much as it could be, I'm not really good at Herboligy anyway, who cares if I can't tell which end is the blast and which end is the screwt of that weird thing anyway?

The cycle started after I found Draco in the toilets for the second time, he was crying harder than ever…

_*Flashback 2 weeks ago*_

There it was again, the soft little whimpers just like before, only this time slightly more laboured and heavy. Curious I headed to the girl's toilets again; who cares if curiosity killed the cat, the cat has nine friggin lives, who cares if it loses one because it's curious?

Peering inside the door I saw the same seen as before, cautious as to whether it was deja vu or I was being punked I slowly crept in again, Draco didn't notice me, nor did Myrtle.

Making my presence more obvious I did one of those loud fake coughs. He looked up at me and within seconds was turned around in the defence, I raised my hands as a surrender gesture so he can just turn back around to the mirror and cry again in peace.

"You missed dares last night, where were you?" My voice was soft and comforting but he didn't give two damns.

"What do you care?"

"I don't just inquiring."

"Yeah well you can stop it and bugger off."

"Don't be so crude."

Myrtle started on me then, "can't you see he doesn't want yo…"

"SHUT UP MYRTLE!" he and I bellowed at her before turning back to each other, in my perpetual vision I saw her dive for her toilet.

"You too, Mudblood." I stared at him shocked before picking my composure up from the floor and staring defiantly at him.

"Oh how you make my heart ache with your supreme bitchiness." I cried dramatically clutching my chest where my heart was stationed, not for long though, he looked like he could easily tear it out.

Oh screw it; grouchily I made my way up to him, grabbing his shoulders I made him face me, "what the hell is making you so bloody whiny? I prefer jerk Malfoy than baby Malfoy."

"You wouldn't understand so don't worry about it."

"Try me."

"What?"

"Try me; see if I understand, I dare you to."

"You're pathetic."

"Maybe, you're an arse."

"Glad that's cover…" I didn't let him finish before giving him what he needed again, even if he was too stubborn to admit it, he needed a hug.

As soon as my arms wrapped around him he broke down again, sobbing into my robes and clinging to me for dear life, maybe he was in more trouble than I suspected, who would know.

All I noticed was how he tried to keep his left arm out of my view as much as possible. On the wrist of it was a blur of black then it was gone, I let it go as my eyes playing up on me.

_*End of Flashback*_

That's why I'm currently sitting on the cold tile floor of the girl's bathroom while Draco cries into the sink, holding onto the basin for support, I just sit there watching him, it's good it gives me time to think about what might be up setting him so badly.

There was his whole family being death eaters and having to live up to the family name, but he shouldn't be initiated until after graduation at least, if he ever is.

I know Lucius Malfoy did abandon Voldemort and cause his family's name to be shamed, I'm pretty sure Voldemort will seek some form of revenge, but by the means of Draco, who would stoop that low… unless you were already below rock bottom.

There was also the black smudge on his left wrist I saw, isn't that where the dark mark is usually situated, but it could just be my mind screwing with me… again.

But I was there in the ministry of magic when we found the prophecy and Lucius ambushed us with the other death eaters, I swear I saw one of them with the dark mark on their left wrist.

There is also why he is constantly outside the room of requirement, maybe there's something in there Voldemort wants, and Draco just has to find it? No, doesn't make sense.

All the time I've been with Draco in here he has never told me what it is, like it has to be kept secret from everyone not involved. That would make sense if he was working for Voldemort, but there is no conclusive proof, even if I did I wouldn't know what he was doing for him, but I could find out.

Still there's the matter of no proof, unless he has been initiated, then he would have…

My eyes shot straight up to his weeping figure before I abruptly stood and walked over to him, taking a deep breath I spoke, "show me your arm Draco."

"What?"

"Show me your god damned arm Draco." I manage through clenched teeth, I hate being in the dark and I have been for long enough now, time to find out what I'm dealing with.

"Fine." So of course he immediately shows me his right arm, looking at me weirdly, like his eyes have little probing lazars in them, I know that that arm would be clear if I looked, so I pressed again, this time more detailed.

"Your left arm Draco, my patients is wearing thin."

"Why?"

"Why not? Maybe I just like looking at left arms, now show me yours."

"No."

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Then why not show me your left arm?"

"I don't want you to check out my arm, it's weird."

"Is it nice having a tattoo that makes you someone else's property?" I asked snidely, putting all the venom I could in those last three words, more so than necessary.

"I… What the fuck Jade?" All I did was need his rants as a distraction, I immediately pull on his sleeve and right there is the dark mark, in all its ugly glory, staining his pale flesh.

Gasping, fear over takes my mind, infecting my blood with the darkness his eyes now shot at me for figuring it out, I swear is eyes just turned red, or black I can't quite be sure and I was so not waiting behind to find out.

I ran for the door, tugging it open with all my power before slamming it shut behind me. It's around ten, so no one would be walking around.

I heard a low shriek from behind me and knew he was going to follow, to shut me up so he wouldn't get sold.

My legs pulled me to the seventh floor outside the room of requirement, coming up with the idea to use the room to my advantage I thought 'I need somewhere to hide' repeatedly in my head, begging for it to let me in. Immediately a wooden door appeared just as Draco turned the corner, I grab for the handle closing the door behind me before he caught up with me. Adrenaline still coursing through me I carried on running through the maze of junk that mounted high above me, I didn't recognise what I was passing but I heard the door open and knew Draco was in here. I also knew he was taller, stronger and faster than me, I just had to have one peek behind me to see how close he was, so I did… he was about five metres away from me, CRAP!

My legs started pushing harder at the furious look on his face, it was completely mixed with rage and betrayal, and so I immediately turned my attention back to the area around me and trying to find a possible loop whole so I could escape, guess what? There was none.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back with so much force we toppled over and he was straddling me, my head made a muted crack on the ground but it didn't hurt, his hands pinning my wrists to the ground, I looked up at him, trying, and failing at looking unfazed by his predatory smile.

Electricity was shooting between us like lightning stars, or the northern lights, it was more obtuse than ever before, I mean I have felt it before in the bare touch of a hand, but it was ignorable.

Now it was so thick I knew Draco could sense it too, just by the look of anger in his eyes changing to shame, hurt then… lust and care? For me? I am so going mad, just by such close contact.

Both our chests were still heaving from our little run for my bloody life. Every time we both pulled air into our lungs out torsos would just caress the others softly then pull away.

Before I could figure out anything to say, Draco pressed his lips to me in the most… wow kiss ever, is all I could think. He forced his lips to mine while his hands gently eased away from pinning my wrist from the ground, to supporting the back of my head and lacing themselves in my now messy hair, gently playing with different strands of the chocolate mess that it was.

Once my hands were free they moved by themselves, completely against my will, and tangled roughly into his shaggy ash blonde hair, tugging away then flattening it back down again, they kept on repeating this routine. What made my heart flutter was the animal groan he let out against my lips when I did so.

Slowly I felt his tongue lick across my bottom lip making me gasp, he used that to his advantage, one hundred percent Slytherin, as he gently eased his tongue into my mouth, tasting my now frantically hot breath, his tongue roamed my mouth for a bit before finding my tongue and connecting with it, by this time I had lost all rational thought in my head and was just acting on human instinct, I really haven't had much practice in this department.

I felt my body shiver under his, he was pressed up against me, his body touching every single inch of mine, but I felt no weight from him, he was leaning his weight on his legs that were straddling my waist, the only thing that wasn't covering my body was his legs. He grinned against my lips at the shiver, a sly animalistic grin which immediately made me remember who I was currently making out with on the floor of the room of requirement; it also reminded me why I shouldn't be.

I jerked my head back so suddenly he didn't see it coming, the back of my skull would have made contact with concrete if Draco's hand wasn't there to take the hit. It still hurt though. I grimaced at the jolt of pain it sent through my head, only increasing my earlier bash, not helpful.

Silver gemmed eyes were looking at me intently before Draco's husky voice spoke to me, "at least here me out."

I shook my head frantically, it was restricted by Draco's hands still knotted in my hair, I couldn't think up any words let alone a simple sentence in being in such close proximity with him.

"Please?" He sounded so desperate, oh and those eyes that were melting any sane thought I had left were watering, like he would cry harder than ever if I left. I tried to shake my head against his grasp again, "p- please, I don't need to lose another thing in my life… especially something that makes it easier to cope, please." That did it, I was now a watery puddle underneath him.

Moaning slightly I nodded.

"We need somewhere more comfortable to talk." He said, his voice velvety smooth and very husky, as soon as he did spoke those words the room changed; the floor became a soft thick carpet in a deep midnight black; the walls were painted in a welcoming jade green with silver swirls; and the room was furnished with two long black leather sofa's with green blankets draped over each one and puffy plush cushions, what caught my attention more was the king sized bed in the corner of the room. It looked incredibly bouncy, heheheee, I like jumping on beds, oh god that sounded so much worse thought out loud.

Back on target, in between the two sofa's was a glass coffee table with a hot coffee machine and a plate of many biscuits, maybe the house elves knew what the room was being used for and supplied them for us.

Draco pulled up off of me before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me up beside him and leading me over to one of the sofas, oh this room was terribly Slytherin.

Once by the sofa he sat me down and made his way to the other one, letting me have my own space, smart move if you value your eyebrows on your forehead, at least now I could function properly, I just sat there staring at Draco, who was staring back at me in the same manner.

Minutes passed, no one said a word, we were just looking at each other intently, and now the silence was beginning to annoy me, or make me nervous, either way I didn't like it.

Finally Draco spoke, his voice seemed worn and distant, troubled, it tore at my heart to hear him like it, "How did you guess?"

"I put simple facts together and it all fit into place, Harry's been chucking the idea back and forth for a while now," I laughed, kind of hysterically at this, "I guess he was right, there I was defending you against my fellow house mates and they were right… You've been lying to everyone, to me, and putting us in danger, how could you do that, I mean what would make you think that was okay, you're going to bring this school down with your family, it's the only consistent thing I've got and you're going to ruin it..." I was lost in hysteria now, I barely noticed him get up, walk over and crouch in front of me until he took my face in his hands making my gaze land back on him.

"I didn't have a choice." His teeth were clenched with frustration, I was annoying him, hell, I was making him bloody pissed.

"Why not, why can't you make decisions like the rest of us?"

"It's because… Well my da… Lucius…" he was struggling so I helped out.

"Your dad pissed of Voldemort and you have to make it better by doing something for that sly snake git."

"Yes."

"What do you have to do?" I asked dreading the answer, my throat constricted as he took a deep breath to answer, my heart dropped as soon as he spoke.

"I have to… kill… Dumbledore," his body shuddered while his head shook trying to rid him of the image I guess, because Draco Malfoy may be a lot of things; a prat; a git; a slimy git; a ferret; my rival; infuriating; not as tough as he makes out; one thing is for sure Draco, MY Draco was no murderer. "I'm… I'm scared."

"Then don't do it, Professor Dumbledore can give you protection at the castle, no one will find you." While telling him thing my hands automatically cupped his face, he looked so vulnerable now, and I thought my sister dying was bad, this was so much worse, I leant my forehead onto his, his hot breath mixing with mine.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't, yes bloody can because I said so," my voice was rising, my legs shot up then and I started pacing the room, it was average size for a normal room, but there wasn't enough pacing room for me before I would have turn back around and go in the other direction, I was more stomping than pacing, Draco looked up at me begging, "I ought to go to the _dark lord,_" I said his name with pure hate, it used to be fear and disgust, now it is pure loathing, "and give him a piece of my mind, followed by one hell of a good bruising."

"No you won't." I shot my gaze to Draco who was now in front of me, making me back up and bump into something, I turned to see it was the bed, turning back I noticed Draco had stepped closer to me causing me to back up again and end up sitting on the bed and shuffling back over to the far end of it, by the pillows. Draco followed suit and crouched directly in my line of vision again. "You are not getting involved." His words were so final, that won't make me listen anyway.

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my mum."

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm worse than anyone's mum."

"You sound just like Frankie." He looked at me questioning my sanity.

"Who's Frankie?"

"No one," I mumbled nonchalantly while shrugging my shoulders.

"I told you my secret, now who's Frankie?"

I shifted uncomfortably under his intense eyes, "she's my sister," his brow furrowed, "she's a muggle, she, um, died in a car accident this year," I stopped looking at him, he nodded for me to continue, "it was just the two of us in the car, another car was speeding towards us," a small sob escaped my lips, Draco's hand reached up and stroked my arm comfortingly, "the driver was drunk and way over the speed limit, she swerved out of his way and we were going to crash… we went of road… I would have died on impact, or that's what the doctors said, if she hadn't swerved the car just in time to take the impact on the rocks we were heading for. She knew one of us was going to die, she took the blow for me, there was so much blood, we were covered in her blood," tears were pouring out of my eyes, it was the first time I've cried over her, I never had to relive it before, and before I was in too much shock to know how to cry, I also had to be strong for my mother and father so I couldn't of cried, but right now I Draco's arms I could, "I had some bad injuries but they healed, they got her to hospital as soon as possible… she died after half an hour in surgery, they did all they could and it wasn't enough… she died for me… I should have died then… not her."

My body was wracking with sobs now, Draco was holding me firmly in his arms, rocking me back and forth while telling me; "it happened because it was meant to be, it shouldn't have happened but it did and your sister wanted it that way, she wanted you to live."

I don't know how we got there, but I was lying comfortably in Draco's arms under the warm thick sheets of the bed, my back against his stomach while his arms encircled my waist making me feel the safest I have ever been or felt, right now the world could be crumbling around and we wouldn't notice, all I could feel was his warm breath on the back of my neck and his body hugging mine, one of his legs draped over my waist and around me. I could tell by his soft even breathing he had fallen asleep, suddenly a warm fire crackled to life near us, protecting us from the cold wintery air outside, the lights switched off in the room so I could fall asleep, the last thing I thought was thank god it's the last day of term, we had both signed up to stay for Christmas break and we didn't have to wake up tomorrow and face school.

Some other people from Gryffindor were staying for Christmas as well, we all said we would spend Christmas together, Luna was going to go home to her father tomorrow along with the rest of the school, after all Mr. Lovegood would be completely lonely otherwise, but she was my only friend who wasn't going to be here, I even received a note saying that Fred and George were coming here for Christmas because they had nowhere to go for it because their parents were going to see Charlie and they didn't trust the two home alone, I couldn't blame them. Dumbledore gave it the all clear, but I was the only one who they told, because they needed someone to lead the others down to the front entrance on Monday. God those two bring the worst out in me, it's so fun.

After that final thought I was off into a safe sleep.


	8. Suprise

**Jade POV**

Safety, that's what I was in, it's what I was feeling and safe was exactly what I was right now. At this very moment the sun was probably high up outside, the birds I could hear were singing, students were leaving the castle, Luna has probably already left, but I felt fine, perfectly content in Draco's arms at the moment, his warm breath on the crook of my neck, his head resting against mine, his hair tickling my neck, and his leg still wrapped around me protectively.

The perfect moment was rudely interrupted by my greedy, growling, impatient stomach, time for food. Gently I tried to ease my way out of Draco's restricting grip, once I made a little progress his grip changed and he was clutching onto me in an unbreakable hold, try again, softly I eased my way partially out of his grip, then he would change his hold on my and I would be stuck again. After about ten minutes of struggling and trying to escape from Draco I decided a different approach was in order; as quietly and trying not to disturb Draco's sleep, I shuffled myself so I was straddling his waist while his arms slackened on my slightly sensing I wasn't trying to escape, so they were just grazing my waist but would be able to tighten if he sensed me making a break for it.

Tentatively I leaned closer to his face, as soon as my lips were just above his I changed my face direction and lowered my lips to his earlobe; I nipped at it slightly to see if I would get a reaction, he moaned softly, I repeated the action again, he moaned louder, grinning I did what I knew would gain his attention and wake him up; leaning in closer… I screamed at the top of my lungs, instantaneously he shot up from the pillow he was leaning, in doing so he knocked me off of his lap so I was now lying on the floor in heaps and heaps of laughter; his face was so befuddled and shocked, that was until his gaze landed on me, making me cease the laughter to small little giggles that broke through my tight lips.

"What the HELL was that for?" He tried to make his face look angry, I could tell he was slightly annoyed with me, but it was overridden with amusement at the whole situation.

"You wouldn't let go of me so I could get breakfast, it was a second to last resort." Shrugging I tried to pull myself up from the floor, still laughing I fell in a slump again before Draco got up off of the bed and scooped me up in his arms and making me sit on his lap on one of the sofas.

"What was a last resort?"

"Kiss you so much you would wake up in shock."

"I prefer that one, you could see if it works if you want to." he smirked while flexing his eyebrows.

"No, I want food." I said before hopping up and heading for the door, sparing one glance at Draco still sat there looking at me I walked out of the door and straight to my dorm so I could get changed and refreshed.

Shrugging out of my old clothes I changed into fresh clean ones after a decent wash and brush of my teeth, I chose; snug bright blue skinny jeans; a spaghetti strap sleeve yellow and purple top with _lil' miss curious _written on it; I bright yellow leather jacket with yellow flats.

I brushed out my messy hair and put it into a high ponytail before clearing my face of the water smudged make I put on a small coating of mascara and left it, small strands of hair fell down the side of my face.

Checking my clock before I left I saw it was quarter past twelve in the afternoon, damn I missed breakfast and I definitely missed Luna. Breathing in a deep breath I headed down and out of the common room and into the empty corridors of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, everyone must be having lunch.

As soon as I entered the Great Hall a group of Gryffindors housemates heads turned to me before calling me over to their table, I squeezed next to Ginny and Hermione before being ambushed by Hermione; "Where were you last night? Where were you this morning? How come you only show up now, huh?"

"Hermione, leave interrogations for later." Ginny warned her, "Jade, Luna left this for you." She said while smiling and handing a small piece of parchment.

Snatching it up eagerly I tore the seal and read through it quickly, before going over it again in shock;

_Dear Jade,_

_I know it must have been something pretty important to keep you from coming to say goodbye to me, I will see you after Christmas, I am expecting my present in the post by Christmas or I will set the Fliggers on you, and you don't want them, they're little bugs that fly up your nose and eat your eyeballs from the inside of your head to the outside._

_Don't forget to write to me over Christmas, remind Ginny to as well, Merry Christmas,_

_Love from Luna. Xxx_

_(P.S. I hope you had fun with Draco Malfoy last night… oh yeah I know. BYE__)._

How the bloody hell did she know? Crafty cow, and set the fliggers on me, really?

Sighing I turned my attention back to the current conversation; "Dumbledore is giving everyone permission who stayed behind to go to Hogsmeade to by presents and stuff for Christmas, on Monday." Hermione said before taking another bite out of her sandwich.

My attention piped at this piece of information, usually they don't let us do these things, but there are very few of us staying this Christmas, just us seventh year Gryffindors and two sixth years and then, looking around the room I saw only one other table occupied and that was the Slytherin one there sat; Draco; Blais; Nott; Crabbe; Goyle; Parkinson; Jenny and Millicent Bullstrode. No other houses were here, or any other years.

What a fun Christmas this is going to be.

I spoke up next, "what time is it?" I know completely off topic, but I needed to know.

"Nearly two, why?" Harry said.

"Come with me, all of you, I have a surprise for you, and you better bloody like it, it took some hell of a lot of planning." I said before hopping while pulling Ginny behind me, the others just followed, I glanced at the Slytherin table again; there were all of them looking at us weirdly before shrugging it off and talking again.

Once out in the entrance hall I out a blinding hex on them all, to many of their protests of course, but there they were, two of my favourite people, smirking at me before nodding for me to take of the hex; before I did I watched them hop onto their brooms and hover in the air above us with glitter that I remembered sizzled when it touched your skin, I saw it a Weasley Wizard Wheezes when it first opened.

Standing in front of the currently blind group I muttered the counter curse, once all free they glowered at me before they were covered in the sizzling glitter, two booming laughs erupted from above us at their shocked faces before the twins came down to me, one on each side of me.

I laughed openly at their confused and happy faces.

Simultaneously Fred, George and me sang "Merry Christmas everyone." Before the twins were enveloped in hugs. I backed up slowly as to not get in the way, good cause as well; they were completely disshelved when everyone was done.

I was grinning madly at everyone.

"How'd you do it?" Someone asked Fred and George, obviously referring to them being here.

"Jade planned it all for us, all we did was show up to this little shin dig, and she even grovelled to Dumbledore for it." Fred said while George came over and slung his arm over my shoulder, "she's our little protégé, aren't you, JB?" They were the only people to call me that, they did it because they thought my initials were cool.

"Yep, I learned quite a lot from them over the summer."

"See Ron, she's more of a Weasley than you'll ever be." Fred chimed before coming up to me and slinging his arm over my other shoulder.

"If only she had the Weasley red hair." George laughed at the thought of me with red hair, I think, it did happen once when one of their hexes rebounded onto me, it wouldn't go for two weeks, I looked kind of funny, it was cute they said though, I so knew they were lying, but oh well they were here now and that's all that mattered.


	9. Cold

**Draco POV**

I was dreaming peacefully while being fully aware of the little squirmer who was currently trying to escape my shield around her.

Next thing there were wet lips at my ear, silky hair brushing across my face and a beautiful scent in my nostrils, I was more focused on the lips and what they were doing, my little squirmer did it again, then suddenly there was a high pitched scream shaking me from my dreaming. Slightly disorientated I saw my little squirmer on the floor laughing hysterically.

"What the HELL was that for?" I bellowed at her while feeling a small grin trying to make it's way on my face, I'm sure she saw it too.

"You wouldn't let go of me so I could get breakfast, it was a second to last resort." She replied nonchalantly while shrugging her shoulders, it made her look so cute.

"What was a last resort?" Raising my eyebrow I inquired truly curious.

"Kiss you so much you would wake up in shock." Now why didn't she do that one? It would have been more pleasurable.

"I prefer that one, you could see if it works if you want to." I said while flexing my eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I want food" She sang before dancing down the hall leaving me there on my own.

Grumbling under my breath, still highly amused I changed into a black button down shirt and simple black jeans before heading to lunch and sitting next to Blais and Nott.

Crabbe and Goyle sat opposite us.

I looked around the room once noticing that the only other people staying were the gangly group of Gryffindor friends, they were missing one person and that was Lovegood who had probably gone home to her father, weird family.

"So…" my gaze averted to Blais who had started the conversation, "where were you last night Draco?"

"I… What?" My brow furrowed, even though I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You didn't come into the common room last night." Nott interjected, Pansy looked up then.

"Yeah Drakey, where were you?"

"Bog off Pansy, I need to talk to the boys for a minute." I said while waving her off and moving further up the table away from the group of girls, the boys followed suit.

"What is it Draco?" Crabbe asked, while eying the food hungrily.

"There is something I'm going to tell you, and it is for the better, just trust me, here me out before you make any judgements." They all looked at me curiously before nodding. "Jade," my eyes dropped to her leaving the hall with her friends, "Blackburn knows about my mission to… kill Dumbledore," suddenly they all looked panicked, "don't worry, I don't think she will tell, she's a Gryffindor and they try to work things out themselves, anyway, she is now Slytherin property and you will all look out for her if anyone hurts her or tries anything with her… you will keep any unwelcome boys away from her who want anything."

"Why boys?" Goyle asked.

"She is mine…" Suddenly Blais perked up and spoke.

"He's going out with her." Then he turned to me, "how'd you pull it, I thought she hated you."

"Persuasion and a lot of arguing…"

"And then it ended in a passionate kiss." Blais added, clapping his hands together and staring lovingly at the ceiling, very sarcastically, but there was a hint of curiosity in it as well.

"Actually yes." I said before smirking at him, "but will all of you watch out for her?"

They all nodded before we got back to our lunch.

Suddenly Nott perked up, "what about Pansy, will she agree?" good point, I know she still likes me, she doesn't like Jade, she will deal.

"She will have to deal with it." I said before carrying on with my lunch.

Half an hour later we decided to go outside and practice flying in cold weather for Quidditch, Crabbe and Goyle went to get our brooms, when suddenly there was a high pitched laugh that caught my attention, and by the looks of it Blais' and Nott's attention as well.

Looking around we spotted the cause for such laughter, it was Weaslette and Granger laughing at Jade; she was currently being pulled around the ice by the Weasley twins while the others watched laughing.

When they stopped Jade skipped off over to the Weaslette and whispered something in her ear before she laughed. They both turned evil smiles towards the twins and suddenly a millions snowballs were flying over their heads to the twins hitting them all over.

Once the snowballs stopped both of the twins started chasing her around in the snow, it was quite amusing to watch her running in big boots in thick snow. Finally Crabbe and Goyle came back with our brooms, my new Fire Bolt to match Potters, but it was the latest one.

"She looks happy." Someone whispered in my ear, I just nodded in response before turning to see them all smirking at me. Shaking my head I turned back to see the group leaving her on her own sliding in the snow. "Why don't you ask her to join us, she does know how to fly now right?"

"Yeah I will. Jade?" She looked up at me and made her way over to me, looking wary, she still doesn't know they know.

"Yes Malfoy, what do you want?" She asked, but I could here the smirk in her voice.

"Before you go all diva crazy on me, they know."

"Oh- ok then, what do you want Draco?" I heard some small sniggers from behind me.

Ignoring them, "do you want to fly with us? We're practicing to fly in cold conditions for Quidditch, but you can come."

"Okay, but you haven't taught me how to fly in snow; I'll probably fall off and die."

"No, you're riding with me on my broom." I saw her face perk up at this, so did Nott, he smirked.

"Okay." The Crabbe passed me my broom and we all mounted; I pulled Jade closer to me when she didn't move and positioned her so she was in front of me and my arms made a barrier around her so she couldn't fall off the sides.

"Ready?" I whispered in her ear.

"Nope… let's go." I laughed at her perky attitude. Peering over her right shoulder I nodded and we all pushed off and flew higher into the sky. Mutely I heard Jade squeal in excitement, at least she loves flying now.

I noticed Blais smiling at the smirk I had plastered over my face; then we all started flying around each other, dodging each other's dives to distract the other, just like in a real match, they were slightly more easy on me because of Jade sitting with me.

"Draco?" I heard her call.

"Yeah Jade?" I asked her over the high pitched wind.

"You should put me down… they aren't challenging you enough because I'm on here, so put me down and I'll watch."

"If you want," I lowered my broom and set her on the ground, she smiled at me before I flew up off into the air, then they did actually challenge me.

We were flying at least a hundred foot in the air, dodging each other, I couldn't see Jade anymore; suddenly the air grew colder, dropping at least twenty degrees in a matter of seconds, it felt like all the happiness had left the world, I new what that meant and so did the others. Looking at each other, we all dove down to where Jade was, to see her completely surrounded by dementors.

"Draco, what's the spell to get rid of 'em?" Crabbe bellowed over the wind… what was the spell, we had never been taught it before, very few people could do it anyway, it's a strong spell is all I remember.

Shaking my head at them, furiously we all waded our way towards the dementors and towards where Jade was, panic filled my throat.

Then there was a small cry from bellow us, it wasn't a crying for help though, it was a strong voice casting.

"Expecto Patronum." Then there was a bright white light pushing towards us, shoving the dementors away from her and past us. It kept on pulsing until they were all gone, there were at least twenty, but why?

Looking back down to the ground I saw a slightly warn Chocolate brown haired girl with her wand out, so she had cast the spell… bloody hell!

Diving towards her, I heard the others follow suit, I landed just in time to catch the stumbling girl in my arms, she was breathing haggardly and deeply while trying to stand up on her own.

"Are you okay?" Blais asked her, while crouching in front of her.

She nodded before speaking, her talking was quite strained, "I never knew I'd have to use that spell, bloody glad I learnt it…" suddenly she jumped up, "… that was sooooo fun!" She sang while jumping around a bit, I shook my head at her.

"You just got attacked and it was fun?" Nott asked, she nodded her head frantically at him; he turned to us laughing lightly, "she needs to go to saint Mungo's."

"I do not." She said while glaring at him jokingly, hands on hips, right foot tapping the floor- she did look quite intimidating like that. Nott thought so too by the small flinch he made. "I am perfectly fine." She said before storming off and then falling over again- everyone ran over to her sniggering, trying to keep it quiet so she wouldn't hear. She stood up puffing out her chest and wiping snow form her face, she breathlessly said, "see, perfectly normal." This made all of the boys and her topple over in laughter.

It was nice seeing her get on with my friends- she seemed to fit in well.

Sighing I walked over to her laughing form and pulled her up before walking her into the school and down to the kitchen.

"What are we doing here?" she asked hoarsely.

"Getting you warm." I said before we entered the kitchen. All the house elves swarmed us immediately, until they saw me. Then they froze before Jade bent down and hugged one. "What are you doing?" I whispered into her ear while crouching down next to her.

"This is Rookie, he's my friend." She said while gesturing to the extremely small house elf with giant saucer eyes, then a familiar house elf came up and hugged her, he had gold ball eyes and a winter hat on. "And this is Dobby." She said while hugging my old servant.

"Master Malfoy, how may I help you?" Dobby asked while cowering behind Jade a bit.

"Jade needs to get warm and dry." I said before pulling her up beside me.

Dobby turned to her smiling; he never smiled at me, "would Mistress like Dobby's special hot chocolate?"

"I would love some. Draco, would you like some?" I looked at her, then Dobby, smiling at the corner of my mouth, he seemed to lighten at this, great, she must be part of Hermione's stupid house elf support group.

"Yes, I would love some." Dobby nodded and ran off to do whatever it is he does, while the other one, Rookie grabbed jade's hand and pulled her into a seat, I took the one next to her.

When Dobby returned it was with two hot chocolates, then he left us to sip them quietly. Grumbling in the silence I asked, "how do you know Dobby?"

"I come down here all of the time for his hot chocolate, Fred and George helped me get in a few times, but there is another entrance in here, I usually use that one. How do you know him?"

"He's my old house elf before Potter freed him."

"Oh, so you're the family who mistreated him, how could you?"

"I was bought up like it."

"That's good enough… for now." She said before taking another sip of her hot chocolate, half an hour we parted ways, me to the Slytherin common room, her to Gryffindor.


	10. Ultimate dare

**Jade POV**

"Hey, Jade," Ginny called as soon as I stepped through the portrait hole, she was sitting with Fred and George before hopping up and dragging me to a corner where no one would be able to hear us. "What the hell were you doing with Malfoy?"

"Uh- riding his broom… oh my god that sounds so wrong, yuck, we were flying around with each other… sodding hell so does that… just having fun… oh bloody hell, you know what I mean." I looked up at her grinning face.

"Its okay I already know, Luna told me and when I thought about it, all the signs were there."

"What signs?" I shout whispered to her while glancing over her shoulder to see Fred and George eying us with one of their extendable ears in their hands. "You dare, and you won't have any balls left because I will have hexed them off." Glaring at them, they flinched and quickly put the item away.

"The signs; always disappearing when Malfoy did; glancing at him in the hall way, like he does to you; your eyes meeting in lunch; the blush you would get when your eyes meet. Etcetera…"

"Please don't tell." My eyes went into puppy dog mode; I prayed that it would work.

"Of course I won't, anyway, completely off topic, Luna's coming back early so she can spend Christmas day with us, she'll be here tonight, and Dumbledore said she can sleep in our dorm seeing as the fifth and sixth year dorm is joined he thought we wouldn't mind." Ginny glanced at her watch, "she should be here in an hour."

My jaw was dropped until that comment then I grabbed her hand and towed her out of the common room and down stairs and outside.

Until we were far enough away from Fred, George and the castle I pulled her to a tree and started climbing, she followed suit until we were sitting on a secure branch.

"What are we doing out here Jade?"

Hopping up and down I answered excitedly, "waiting."

"For what, she won't be here for a while?"

"I don't care, we're waiting whether you like it or not."

"You're mad."

I turned my face to her with an incredulous look covering it, "what was your first clue? The fact that I'm always acting like an idiot…"

"…Or the fact that you're dating a sly Slytherin?" She questioned, lightly I shoved her shoulder.

"He's not all that bad, you know?"

"Would it be by chance that you're talking about a certain Malfoy?" came a perky voice from below us, we looked down on to a head of ash blonde hair and a smiling girl, or specifically, "LUNA!" we shrieked as we both dropped from the branch that we were perched on and hugged her furiously.

"I love you guys too, but I'm cold and need to unpack my stuff, so can we go?"

"Sure, sure, ruin the moment." I grumbled under my breath. I linked arms with the two and dragged them up to the common room.

"Gilly weed." Ginny said to the Fat Lady before she let us in so we could settle Luna in.

Once we were done we went back down to the common room, "Oh I see Fred and George are here."

"Yeah, all my evil bidding does pay off Luna."

"I never doubted you for one minute Jade."

"'Course you didn't." She skipped off to go see them, they greeted her warmly while joking with her.

Bored, I looked on the notice board and found a message on it, "guys, we have a message from Slytherin." I said, everyone turned to me as I read it out.

"_Gryffindorks, _really, have they got nothing better than that?

_Truth or dares tonight, bring everyone, in the Great Hall at eight, if you don't show we'll know you're chicken,_

_Slytherin._

I guess we're playing truth or dares tonight."

"Can sixth years come?" Ginny asked me, I nodded in response.

**Eight O'clock, the great Hall;**

I was sitting on Seamus' lap again while next to Luna who was next to Ginny, etcetera.

Harry was first to go, "Ginny," my gaze turned to him, as did Ginny's, "truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss…"

"You say some goof ball like Crabbe and I will murder you, 'the boy who lived taken down by the Weasley girl' it would make quite a headline don't you think?" I saw him visibly gulp.

"I dare you to kiss Jade."

"Why victimise me?" I asked while Ginny turned to me. We all did it because the forfeit was to kiss Snape's greasy toes.

Glaring at Harry for one more second, then glancing at Draco who looked thoroughly uncomfortable I turned to Ginny who looked kind of ill as well. We were no lesbians, but we didn't give up on dares and everyone knew that.

Sighing I leaned in closer, closed my eyes as did Ginny, before our lips met.

It wasn't bad, but it's not something I would ever do by free will.

Pulling away we both smirked at Harry.

"Parkinson, truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Dare." Smiling evilly I looked at her then Ginny, that was because I knew exactly what was coming as we had planned it earlier.

"I dare you to, go up to professor Snape, sing 'For your entertainment' to him while clutching his hand lovingly."

"Uh, no way."

"Go kiss his greasy toes then."

"Fine, I'll do the dare." She huffed as she got up and headed out of the hall down to the dungeons right into the Professor, Ginny, Harry and me were tailing her to make sure she did it.

She clutched his hand and started singing, she sounded like a tone death walrus with a sore throat with a rock shoved up it's arse to far.

"Miss Parkinson," Snape drawled, in a completely shocked voice, after she had gotten through the chorus, "I suggest you go back to what you were doing before, get some counselling and singing lessons, and we will never, ever mention this incident again."

Catching that all on my video camera I found in the bottom of my bag, apparently I did pack it, we ran up to the dining hall, laughing.

"Did she do it?" Dean asked, I waved the camera in his face, "you filmed it?" I nodded still laughing too much.

"Let's see." I shook my head.

"This… is one… we'll save… until we leave… school for… good." Catching my composure just in time to see a mortified but smug Pug Faced bitch walk in, all of us took our seats and carried on.

"Jade, truth or dare?" really why was everyone picking on me tonight?

"Dare." Grinning evilly at me she said, "Spend fifteen minutes of quality time with Draco, in the broom cupboard, doing whatever he wants you to do." Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK, even though part of my mind was singing and dancing because at least it wouldn't be someone I detest.

Everyone looked at me worriedly; they all knew I didn't like dares like this.

"Pansy, that is not fair." Hermione protested, while Ginny was trying to calm me, she knew about me and Draco, but it doesn't mean she trusts him, with me, alone.

"Yeah Parkinson, you can't expect her to do that." Seamus chimed in; I looked over at Draco who was nodding slightly in an encouraging gesture, his eyes said it all, he wouldn't hurt me while we were in there.

Breathing a huge amount of cool air in, "I'll do it," everyone looked at me shocked, even Parkinson; I knew it was because she wasn't anticipating me saying yes, that's why she chose Draco.

Standing up I made my way to the broom cupboard with Draco in tow, people still staring after us, bloody great.

Once I was in there, I went straight over to the far wall and leaned against it, I heard the click of a lock, Draco had shut us in so no one could walk in on us on purpose, I looked up into his eyes, and they were on me wearily.

Slowly he made his way over to me, put each of his hands on the wall either side of my face and gazed down at me adoringly, he's at least a head taller than.

Gently his right hand reached up and raked through my hair, tugging slightly, he did it again, this time I closed my eyes, it was such a simple gesture, but it drove me crazy, I loved the feel of people playing, or touching my hair, it seems so natural and all the love is shown it those movements.

I felt his other hand hover over my face, while the right hand stroked through my hair still, his fingertips deliberately grazed down my cheek, barely touching the skin there, but just enough to leave a small tingling sensation behind, his fingertips moved up again and over my closed eyelids, down to the tip of my nose until they reached my lips, there they settled lingeringly before being removed completely along with his other hand from my hair.

Slowly I opened my eyes again to see his face, he just looked at me intently, tentatively I leaned in closer to him, noticing this he leant down so I wouldn't have to stretch, his lips caressed mine delicately, not pushing me. On instinct I moved my hands up to the side of his face, carefully I memorised the contours of it with my hands and mouth. I could tell that he wanted to do more than just kiss me softly, it was all in the heat he put into the kiss, it said it all, I was not going to hand it over freely, he also knew that as well, I'm just not that kind of girl.

Suddenly the sensation of his strong arms wrapping around my waist securely was there, he pulled me tighter to him before backing me up against the wall completely. The cold brick of the walls hit the small of my back with a shocking chill, a rush of hot air came out of my mouth on the jolt into the wall, Draco slipped his tongue into my mouth just as he had done on our first kiss.

My hands moved from the side of his face to the back of his head tugging on his hair again, he did that really sexy animal growl again before reluctantly pulling away and leaning his head in the crook of my neck. Hot, heavy breaths came to the two of us, slowly I opened my eyes, the room was still in its eternal twilight, no light came from the key hole, so he had left the key in so no one could peek, smart boy.

Tenderly I still pulled my hands through his hair, while he carefully pulled on the ends of the strands of my hair.

A light nock, followed by Harry's concerned voice came at the door, "Jade, you can come out now, fifteen minutes if up."

-_Really, damn that went fast.-_

_~Would rather spend longer with him and let his hormones get out of control, while you were backed up against the wall?~_

_-Possibly.-_

_~Really?~_

_-Piss off.-_

_~Fine, but pay heed, I'll be back.~ _Why did that sound just like the terminator?

Untangling myself from Draco I gave him one last small smile, before straightening out my clothing that was slightly ruffled, I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. All eyes turned to me as soon as I did, I smiled slightly at Parkinson's distraught glare, walking past her with my head held high I gave her a snobby wink, she turned away in disgust at this.

I took my seat back on Seamus' lap; he patted my back before hugging me close.

_-Honestly, the experience wasn't that bad people.-_

_~yeah, are you going to tell them that?~_

_-Who the hell are you?-_

_~I'd of thought a girl smart like you would be able to figure that out.~_

_-I'm dumber than I look and at a complete loss, what are you outsourced help, or Brad Pitt, because neither of you are welcome.-_

_~Neither, I am your conscience.~_

_-So, outsourced help.-_

_~No, your conscience, I help you when you need it.~_

_-So, outsourced help.-_

_~yeah, kind of like outsourced help.~_

_-Yeah, bugger off.-_

_~Fine… I'll be back.~_

_-No you won't.-_

After my mental argument was done I went back to the game.

"Truth or dare Goyle?"

The night went on like that for a couple of hours before I became worn along with the others and we all headed off to bed.

Just before I followed my fellow Gryffindor's and Luna, I wandered outside, knowing Draco would follow me.

Cold wind hit me straight away, tossing my hair around my face slightly, I pulled my jacket closer to me, feeling my video camera in the left pocket, before Draco walked up to me from the entrance door.

"What are you doing out here, its freezing?" I shrugged before walking up close to him, and timidly I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to me, he complied and placed his arms around my waist as well before leaning his cheek on the top of my head.

"I wanted to give you your Christmas present, it's not much, but I don't know how occupied I'll be tomorrow and on Christmas, I wanted to give it to you now." Reaching out of his grasp I pulled the little black satin box from my other jacket pocket and handed it to him.

I knew what he saw when he opened it; a silver band ring with the Slytherin crest on it.

"I found it swimming while I was swimming in the lake a while ago, it interested me so I did what I usually do and picked it up, if you look on the inside you'll see it belonged to Salthazar Slytherin, he must have lost it one day, when I looked at it the other day I thought you might like it." I finished my monologue looking at him curiously, he was still at the moment in shock, when he did look up at me a genuine smile graced his lips before he pulled me in and kissed me softly.

"It doesn't you're getting yours early, I'll send it up on Christmas morning."

"Bollocks, Draco, you're such a dick" I muttered against his lips.

"And you're beautiful." He stated matter of factly.

"Well at least your eyes are working," I said smugly, before he pulled away from me, watching intently.

"Do you know what?" I shook my head looking into his silvery eyes, "you're my little kitten you are Jade."

Sarcastically, with a hint of joking I muttered, "I'm flattered." He laughed at my comment before pulling me into another hug. Before pulling away and heading back up to Gryffindor tower, I pulled his hand into mine and slipped the ring on his middle finger, and then I was off with a dazed Draco still watching me before heading to his own common room.

Feeling very pleased with myself I snuggled into my covers with Maggie lying on my stomach before drifting off into a dream about Draco.

_I was watching from beneath the Astronomy tower as he heal up a wand to a defenseless Dumbledore, he was weeping, Draco was crying, it was a soundless cry, to think of it, there was no sound at all in my dreams, Draco was hating what he had to do, but he did it anyway, i saw the words form on his lips before the green light shot from his wan and into a defenseless Dumbledore, before he went running off with the other Death eaters, the last thing I saw was Dumbledore falling off of the tower and to the unforgiving earth below, I was still petrified to the spot, unable to move or think, I loved him so much, but he just made it unbearable, how could he do that?. Then I seeped into uneasy blackness, causing me to fit for the rest of the night, without being able to wake._


	11. True Love

**Jade POV**

I shot up, my breathing coming in small, desperate lumps; my skin was drenched in a cold sweat, the nightmare plaguing around my mind.

Without a second thought I got up out of my bed and left my sleeping friends ran down the stairs to the common room and through the portrait hole, down the Grand staircase and to Dumbledore's office.

"Phoenix Feathers," I puffed, as soon as the gargoyle moved I followed, forgetting that it was ridiculously late I banged on Professor Dumbledore's door, he opened up in his normal blue robes and half moon spectacles.

"Ah, Jade, I was wondering when I would be seeing you here, do come in." I manoeuvred past him and stood by his desk. "Now child, do tell me what is bothering you so early in the morning."

"Draco, he has to do something, something bad, very, very, very bad, I think it's hurting him, but you could help, you could stop him, protect him from what he has to do, please help him," I turned to face him and was shaken to see him smiling, it wasn't a happy smile but an admiral sad smile.

"Dear Jade, I know what he has to do, and it will be," he took a deep breath and stepped closer to me, "I am going to tell you some things, I wish you not to repeat unless you are speaking to Harry, Ron or Hermione, because they are going to need you very soon and you must help them…"

"But…"

"No, no, here me out child, there is very dark magic in this world, Mr. Malfoy has been caught up in it and brought his son and additionally you with it, you can help Draco by helping Harry, Ron and Hermione in their search for horcruxes…" I nodded at his expected plea, how could I deny someone so noble? "A horcrux is an object that has been cursed, or given part of someone's soul, the soul has been split and the severed piece is placed in an object therefore giving the soul's original host, or person, an immortal life; if they then die, part of them will live on and they can come back to the world. Voldemort has successfully created seven of these horcruxes, it is Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's and now yours jobs to find them, destroy them and then Harry must finish off Voldemort."

"Ho… How do we des… destroy these horcruxes and how do you cut your soul?" I felt my body reverberate at the word.

"They can be destroyed by extreme regret from the person who created them, so much regret that they may die themselves, or to be damaged so much so no amount of magic can restore them.

"They are created by said person murdering another person and taking the severed soul and placing it in an object." I felt my skin visibly pale at the word 'murder'.

"And you want me to help the others?" Professor Dumbledore nodded; I took a deep breath and copied his head movement. "But what about Draco, this will tear him apart having to hurt you?"

"I am going to let it happen, now child go back to bed and dream of climbing the highest mountains, swimming the deepest seas, do not worry your mind about me."

"G'night Professor," I stood up straight and looked him in the eye.

"Goodnight child." Sullenly I walked out of his office and up the stairs, padding past the seventh floor, I saw Draco standing outside it smacking the wall, kicking it, and yelling in annoyance.

"What did the wall ever do to you?" Said a sly voice from the other end of the corridor, I looked up at the same time as Draco, a small figure walked down the halls avoiding any light, breathing in the cold, crisp air of winter I stood back into the shadows out of view.

"What do you want?" He asked clench toothed as the figure stepped into a small beam of sunlight.

"You Draco," PANSY, that bitch, he's mine, even if she doesn't know it, he's mine.

"Bog off Pansy, I don't want you." Like the slut she is she didn't listen and wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly leaning in.

"Are you sure Drakey? 'Cause I think you do want me, in fact, you want a distraction and I can do whatever you want me to do."

"Going away would be nice." Growling he shoved her from him.

"How dare you do that to me Drakey, you will regret that." She cried before standing up and jabbing her finger at him.

"No, you will regret that Parkinson," I glowered whilst stepping from the shadows. Both of them looked at me, Parkinson annoyed and Draco, slightly relieved, slightly miffed.

"How so Blackburn?"

"You are out of bed after hours, I am friends with the Gryffindor prefects and they will happily give you a detention…" she made a move to speak, "don't say you are friends with the Slytherin prefects because you and I both know they hate you, so don't go there."

"Bitch," was all she said, I waltzed straight up in her voice, made my voice sickly sweet and deathly low.

"Watch your tongue or I'll have to make them do more to you than I had planned before, we wouldn't want that now would we? Goodnight Parkinson off to bed you go."

"Fine." She stormed off defiantly leaving me to an amused Draco, I waited until there was no footfalls in the halls until I turned around.

"What?" he made wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Nothing," placing my hands on his chest I pushed away slightly so I could look into his eyes.

"Bullshit," he leaned in closer.

"I'm going to have to wash your mouth out miss."

"Oh yeah," Suddenly the room of requirement door appeared, "okay if that is a bathroom with soap I am going to kill you Draco."

Shaking completely out of his grasp I opened the door into the same room as before, but this time it had Christmas decorations about. I felt him step in behind me and close the door before it disappeared.

I sat on the bed and watched as he eyed me then made his way in front of where I was perched, standing there looking dubiously in my direction. I reached my hand up to his tie and tugged lightly, he didn't catch on, I tugged again, nothing, again, nil, again, nada, this time I tugged so hard he fell on top of me looking slightly taken aback, I giggled lightly at his expression and shuffled so my head was on a pillow, he followed crawling over past my legs, hips, and chest until his face was above mine.

"I like your pyjama's, they're cute." He whispered into my ear, I looked down at my oversized Muse tour T-shirt and red pyjama bottoms before blushing lightly.

I looked up to him again; his hair sprawled messily over his deep silver eyes, pale skin, straight nose and perfectly structured lips, sighing my hand traced his face, gently he leant into it, using that to my advantage I intertwined my fingers into his messy hair and pulled his lips down to mine.

He responded immediately; kissing me back, his lips taking control while his hands clutched my hips, I moved so I was now straddling him, and he was lying on the bed, I pinned his hands above his head and smirked.

He looked at me lovingly, giggling again I leant down and captured his lips in mine once again, moving my hands to his hair, slowly he leaned up so we were sitting, arms around my middle, I pulled him closer if that were even possible and had the pleasure of hearing him clench his teeth, I was putting him through torture, I could feel him and what he wanted.

The weird thing is I wanted to give it all to him, he can have every part of me, everything that I had saved I was going to give to him.

Cautiously I moved my hands from around his neck down to the front of his black button up shirt; I undid the first button, then the second, and so on until his chest was completely exposed to me, grabbing at the collar of the shirt I pushed it over his shoulders and chucked it to the floor, lying in a crumpled mess there. Next I moved to nip at his neck lightly, at the soft part between the collar bone and his jaw, he slipped out another groan, I did it again, retrieving the same response, I carried on nipping at it until my mark was there, a little purple wilt on his pale skin, licking over it, up to his jaw line and to his earlobe I nipped there lightly before looking into his gemmed eyes; they had been closed until he sensed me looking, now they were filled with such emotion it was almost impossible to read. Almost; there was love, lust, admiration, and uncertainty, if you look in deep enough you could see fear.

My hand traced down the side of his face again, pulling him into another kiss.

When we pulled away his hands were removing offending strands of hair from my vision, then they went down my sides to my hips and held on tightly, then I felt his lips at my neck, my eyes closed, then the sensations on his nipping and tugging came as he left his mark on me, a perfect little love bite.

Once he pulled away, looking smugly at his work, my hand reached up and touched it, it was tender but it felt nice. I blushed deeply as he grabbed the hand that was touching it and then my other hand before placing them hovering above my head. I looked at him questioningly, he grinned deviously in return before grabbing the hem of my top and pulling it up my body and over my head and chucking it to the floor, I was now straddling a shirtless Draco in my bra and pyjama bottoms.

His eyes roamed over my bare body lustfully, suddenly I felt overly exposed, and using my arms I tried to cover myself up as much as possible, it's not that I had a bad body, no, I had a perfect hourglass figure, flat stomach in a woman's size 8, all perfectly tanned from my summer, no it was definitely not that, it's just I've never been exposed like this with a guy alone with the intensions I had. Draco noticed my arms move and wrapped my wrists in his hands before leaning towards my ear.

In a low husky voice he whispered, "You're beautiful, you don't need to hide from me." My body's rigid posture relaxed at his words and warm breath on me.

Taking a deep breath I slackened my arms, taking the opportunity he used his hands still wrapped around them and pulled them around his neck before leaning back so his back was on the bed again with me hovering over him again, my hair falling as a curtain over the both of us.

He reached up his right hand and tucked my hair behind my ears before leaning up to me and kissing me lightly.

Silently, never breaking the kiss, I moved my hands down to his belt and unclasped it along with his jean button, then grabbing the band of them I pulled them down lightly, Draco noticing this shuffled out of them so they then fell of the floor. He was now lying beneath me in his silken black boxers.

He pulled my head over his before turning us over so I was under him, I felt his hands run along my face, down my neck, the sides of my heaving chest, down to my hips, grabbing the band of my pyjama bottoms he carried on going down. When his face was above mine again we were both in nothing but out underwear.

He kissed my forehead tenderly, leaving feather kissed down the right side of my face to my ear, "are you sure about this?" he questioned me quietly, his voice laced with concern and love.

Unable to answer with words, I pulled his lips back to mine in another passionate kiss, during which his hands made their way to the back of my bra and unclasped it before tentatively removing it from my body.

I smiled internally as I watched him look at me and my body admiringly, once he caught me looking he smiled at me before reaching for my last remaining clothing, I surrendered it with no hesitation and lay completely bare beneath him, next moment his underwear joined mine somewhere on the floor.

Then on the bedside table next to us protection appeared, I looked from the condom to Draco, he did the same with me before I burst out laughing, he looked at me laughing hysterically beneath him before joining me in laughter.

After the laughter wore off, he reached up for it and put it on, then he looked at me, I nodded again.

Taking a deep breath, I waited for him and when he did enter me it hurt, I let out a small whimper, Draco hearing this, stayed put, not moving so I could get used to him, by the look in his eyes he obviously didn't expect me to be a virgin, and now they held nervousness and guilt, guilt for the pain I was currently in. Slowly he leant down to me, my chest touched his, and carefully he moved again, it still hurt so I let out another whimper, my arms clutched at him desperately, clawing at his back. My face was in the crook of his neck, I used it to mute the next couple of cries that left my lips when he moved.

After a little more the pain numbed and I entered bliss with Draco, leaving the last of my innocence behind.

Once we were done Draco collapsed on top of me, heaving slightly as was I. Gingerly he rolled off of me so he was now on my right.

I rolled over so I was facing him, I placed my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat frantically, his arm moved and his hand glided through my hair repeatedly. Slowly I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Next Morning;**

I felt the heat of the sun kissing my flesh, my eyes were groggy and my body sore. Arms were wrapped securely around me, holding me intensely against Draco's chest, he was breathing deeply in his sleep, his warm breath beating at the crooks of my neck.

Inhaling a breath of warm air I realised today was the Hogsmeade trip. Scooting gently out of Draco's arms I got up, my body ached with every movement I made, I turned and glanced around the room noticing that our clothing was no where to be seen and I then faced a door that wasn't there before; it was brown mahogany wood, with a silver handle, I walked to it, grabbed the handle and hulled it open, inside was an array of clothing.

Walking down the isle that was there I reached the woolly clothing. I reached for a long, grey sweater with silver glitter on it. It covered up a lot of neck.

Then I got some black skinny jeans, a white vest top and a pair of woolly socks, then I pulled out some underwear that was miraculously in my size.

I put all of it on, before I heard stirring in the other room, I peered through the door to see Draco slowly waking up. I walked over to the bed quietly and sat on the end of the bed and shook his sleeping form lightly, he turned over irritably.

Grumbling about lazy arse men I got up and made my way to his side of the bed and then I jumped on his, lucky for him I wasn't wearing shoes, he shot up, knocking me off balance, with his quick seeker reflexes he managed to catch me and pull me so I was sitting on his lap before I fell on the floor.

I smirked at him as he moved my hair from out of the jumper I was wearing so it cascaded down my shoulders, his eyes still ridden with sleep.

I kissed his lips quickly before removing myself from his grip, which was surprisingly easy seeing as he was still only half here.

He looked up at me shocked once I was gone from his grip now wide awake, his eyes roamed over what I was wearing.

"Where'd you get the clothes?" He asked me while trying to stifle a yawn that was trying to escape.

I pointed with my thumb over my shoulder, "Hogwarts School has good fashion sense." I sang while then skipping off to the vanity that had just appeared equipped with everything in needed.

I grabbed the brush and tore it through my knotted hair, pulling out small hairs with it. Draco noticing my roughness ran up behind me and grabbed the brush. I raised my eyebrow at him, looking at him in the mirror.

"I don't want you to ruin your hair." He said like it was the most normal thing in the world before easily pulling the brush in my hair, causing all of the knots to simply vanish. I leant back slightly at his touch of my hair.

Once he was done he put the brush down, turned and headed into the closet.

I went back to the mirror and applied a small amount of makeup to my eyes and left it at that before magically using my wand that was there and making sure my whole body was perfectly clean along with my teeth, which were pearly white in the sun.

Once I was done I slumped in the chair and looked in the mirror, I saw Draco coming out of the closet in dark jeans, while doing up a white button up shirt. My eyes zeroed in on the small purple swelling on his neck where I had nipped at his neck last night.

"Uh, Draco," he looked at me in the mirror, "aren't you going to cover that up?" I asked while pointing at it.

"No," he said, finishing off his buttons and walking over to me, he grabbed my hands and pulled me up so I was close to him, "I like it, I'm proud of it." I blushed deeply at what he said. "C'mon, we need to get breakfast."

I reached for a pair of black trainers with little gems on them and slipped them on.

He said before grabbing my wand and pulling me out of the room into the deserted halls of Hogwarts, everyone was already down at breakfast I suspect.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me as we walked hand in hand. I looked at him, seeing his worried gaze; I knew what he was referring to.

"Never better." I replied while kissing his cheek then carrying on walking until we reached outside the Great Hall. "You go in first; I'll be in, in a minute." I said while tugging my hand out of his.

He nodded and walked in, after about five minutes I walked into the Great Hall to see Draco taking with Blais and the others, one of them, Nott, was pointing at the love bite I had given him, Nott then looked up at me and grinned.

I stuck my tongue out at him like the child I am and made my way over to Harry who was motioning me over to him, Ron and Hermione.

I plopped down next to him and smiled.

Harry spoke first, "Dumbledore told me that we will have to have your help finding the horcruxes _when _we go looking for them," way to be blunt, "he said you have been filled in on them." I nodded. "Well it's good to have you on the team, just… don't tell anyone else about them."

"I know Harry, don't threat." I looked over to a Luna and Ginny waving me over furiously, I turned back to the trio, "looks like I'm needed, see you later."

A chorus of "byes" went off as I left and sat with my besties.

"Okay Jade, spill," I looked at Ginny with fake confusion on my face. "What did you do last night? It's obvious, you weren't there this morning and Draco is gloating about something, so what did you do?"

I looked around the Gryffindor table, no one was in ear shot, then I looked over at the Slytherin table where all of the boys were watching me with amused expressions on their faces, Parkinson and her cronies were looking from them to us with venom sweating out of their pores.

When the boys caught me looking their smirks grew wider, I blushed and turned back to the other to who were wearing the same expression as the boys.

"What?" I asked while hiding my face behind a piece of toast.

"What happened?" Luna squealed.

"I'll tell you o the way to Hogsmeade." I said before standing up and abandoning breakfast, Ginny and Luna followed gossiping madly.

We trudged our way down the path to Hogsmeade, the snow lay undisturbed on the ground until I stomped on it.

"Tell us then." I turned to see them looking at me.

"Nothing bad," I shrugged before they both ran up and hooked an arm with each of mine. They turned me around just after I caught a glimpse of Draco, Blais, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, all talking, this time Blais spotted me and nodded in my direction, I smiled back before I was towed away from them.

"You did it, didn't you." It was more of a statement that Ginny said than a question, they both squealed, "I take it his friends know about you two then, by the way he was talking to them." I nodded again, this time they were both so siked, Luna did a cartwheel in the snow while Ginny hugged me frantically. "Well, how was it?" She asked once I was released.

"It was… perfect." I smiled.

"He didn't pressure you or anything?" Luna asked.

"No, he gave me loads of chances to back out."

"Oh, how romantic," Luna sang dreamily, "oh look, Honeydukes sweetshop." They both grabbed my hands and pulled me in, we were the first in and they immediately started raiding the shelves for things they liked.

I heard the bell chime on the shop door, Ginny came around the corner, "Oh, hi _Draco_, Blais, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, how are you?" She asked like the nice friend she was, Luna came around the corner smiling happily.

"I'm fine Weas- Ginny." Draco stuttered, slightly taken back that they knew.

"Good to hear." I smiled at her thankfully, she winked and disappeared around the shop corner.

I turned to see Draco smirking at my slight blush, all of his friends soon dispersed into the shop. He walked up to me, placed a slight kiss on my forehead then hugged me close.

"Did you tell all of your friends?" I asked while looking into his eyes, pulling back so he was towering over me more, he knew what I was referring to, thankfully.

"Nott sort of guessed then I was ambushed, what about you?" he asked while pulling me back to him.

"Ditto," I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly before pulling away completely and looking around the isles of sweets.

"Anything you want?" He asked me, closer than I thought he was to me, I shook my head, "why?"

"Not many sweets hold that much appeal to me anymore; I prefer Mrs. Weasley's homemade stuff."

"Jade, we've got what we want; we can go to the bookstore now." Ginny said in a fake annoyance. I grinned, kissed Draco goodbye and skipped out of the shop.

We spent a good half an hour in there until Luna and Ginny said they were going to get something to warm up their fingers; I nodded while never breaking my gaze from the shelf I was looking at.

Once I had looked over all of the books and found nothing that appealed to me I said bye to the shop owner and entered the cold snowy streets again.

A light snow started to fall around me; I started to twirl around carelessly before focussing on meeting Ginny and Luna in the Three Broomsticks.

Walking in that direction I didn't notice the shadow in the alley until it put a hand over my mouth and pulled me in.

I squirmed in it's hold before he turned me around and smacked me roughly into the brick wall, he had dragged me so far down we were covered by the shadows, "silencio," as I tried to scream no sound came out.

In the darkness I couldn't get a clear view of his face, I could smell that he was drunk though, and I could see to my right that my wand had fallen out of my pocket at the entrance during my struggle.

"Ahh, a dirty little Mudblood," he drawled, his voice ruff and alcoholic, he brushed his dirty, greasy fingers down the side of my face, "aren't you a pretty one, I'll have some fun with you, and then the world will know what happens to dirty little whores like you." I let out a small noiseless cry as he pulled on my hair. "Don't cry you little…" he didn't get to finish as I balled up a load of saliva and spat it directly in his mouth, causing him to choke and release me, with no hesitation a started to the entrance of the alley.

I felt him grab my hair again and tug me back to face him again, then he smacked my head on the brick wall so hard I felt the bone crack and the warm blood ooze down the side of my face; grey dots taunted my vision, I shook them off and kneed him in the groin, he flinched slightly then got out his wand pointing it at my heart.

"Be a good little Mudblood and don't fight it." I knocked his wand away, it clattered against the other wall, then I saw a small shine of something before there was a sharp pain in my abdomen, he had stabbed me, that prick.

With the only power I had left I kicked him in the shins then the groin again, he collapsed on the ground.

I ran as fast as I could over to my wand, I bent down to pick it up then crawled out of the alley; there was blood trailing heavily behind me on the snow, tainting it crimson, blood was still falling from my head and now there was a knife in my stomach, the only thing slightly stopping the blood flow from there.

"Jade?" I tenderly raised my head up to Draco and his gang, he took a deep shaken breath of air when he saw me, I could only imagine what I looked like, the last thing I saw was him running to me with the others in tow, then my vision went black and all thoughts and senses of the outside of the outside world vanished.


	12. Communcation

**Draco POV**

"Jade?" I saw a trail of crimson blood behind I head of ruffled chocolate brown hair, my heart immediately plummeted when I saw the tears running down the side of her face, it hit rock bottom when I saw the blood on her forehead and the silver dagger in her side.

I ran to her while the others stared in shock, I got there in time to catch her in my arms when she feinted from blood loss.

From my perpetual vision I noticed Crabbe, Goyle and Nott rush into the alley before I heard the screams of a man, bastard. Leaving that I carried my love back up to the school in the thick snow, Blais beside me all of the way trying to stop the blood flow from her head.

I ran to the hospital wing once I was out of the snow, she was immediately put onto a bed, we were sent out and she was worked on, I could hear little mutterings of spells and enchantments.

'_Why does this stuff always happen to her?'_

"_Because she is the centre of all fung and no shwai."_

'_But it's nearly Christmas.'_

"_Yep, merry bloody Christmas to her."_

'_I'll kill the monster who did this to her, and if the others already beat me to it, I'll bring that atrocity back then re-kill it.'_

After about three hours of pacing around the hospital wing, and looking at the wall thinking deeply before I heard what I had been waiting for; "Mr. Malfoy, you may see her now." Madam Pomfry awoke me from my thoughts, I nodded to her then walked into the cubicle where Jade was sitting up; her skin was pale and completely drained of any blood, her hair was knotted, makeup smeared over her face, there was a light sweat covering her peaky skin, her eyes looked slightly vacant, lips nearly as pale as the skin around them and they were quivering minutely, her hand reached up to me as I got closer to her.

Within seconds of that small gesture I had her in my arms sitting on my lap as I lay on the hospital bed with my back against the flat pillows.

She clutched to the material of my silk shirt, pulling me as close as possible in desperation, my right arm was wrapped around her waist keeping her to me while my left soothed over her hair, her face was in the crook of my neck, she sobbed lightly, I felt her cold salty tears run down my skin as I rocked her back and forth.

At that precise moment her two friends walked in and occupied the two chairs by the bedside; Weasl- Ginny, reached for one of her hands that was scrunching at my shirt, Jade flinched slightly before releasing it and holding onto Ginny's, Luna leaned forward and rubbed her back reassuringly.

The two girls looked at each other worriedly then at me, I saw true compassion in their eyes and some of it was for me and how I was coping.

Tiredly I closed my eyes and leaned my head and Jade's, her other hand slackened its grip on me before reaching up and placing it on the side of my face. Her once beautiful jade green eyes were now a slightly sad smoky green with grey smudges in them, she smiled at me reassuringly before placing a slight kiss on my forehead.

Then she was off my lap and grabbing her belongings, "Jade, what the hell are you doing?" I asked completely bewildered, I got up as well and reached for her wrist and turned her towards me, "what are you doing?"

"It's nearly Christmas, I have to get in bed or Santa Claws won't visit me." She shrugged, I laughed at her incredulously.

"You do realise that Santa Claws isn't real right?" She leaned in close to my ear before whispering obviously loudly, "Draco, you know that and I know that," then she gestured to her two smirking friends who pretended to look all innocent, "but they don't know that, don't spoil it for them. Anyway, they came to get me because I asked them to."

I nodded then shook my head," how, you've been either undergoing major fixing or you have been with me, you couldn't have gotten to them?"

Her hands reached up to the green necklace the same time that Ginny and Luna reached for their necklaces that were tucked into their shirts, they were all exactly the same; ancient looking, silvery chain, silver pendant with a small coloured gem in them, Jade's was green; Luna's was blue; Ginny's was purple.

"They let us communicate without anyone else knowing, we found it out about a week ago." Ginny said while smiling.

Jade reached out of my grip which I only noticed now she had been sneakily fighting, she grabbed the rest of her clothes and headed out of the cubicle and out of the hospital wing, her friends followed, me soon after.

I pulled Jade into an empty corridor when we were about to pass the Slytherin common room, I looked into her haunted eyes before kissing her slowly, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back, once she pulled back there was a happy glint in her eyes, she pecked me again before walking off to her smirking friends and waving a goodbye.

**Jade POV**

It was now a fresh clean Christmas morning, yesterdays event were long forgotten from me, and I just wanted to forget about it.

I rushed downstairs in an ecstatic excitement, everyone seems to have already opened their presents, last night before I went to bed I sent a small gift to each of Draco's friends in thanks; Blais- a charmed photo frame that showed his favourite memories, changing every now and then; Nott- a book on Quidditch I had spotted in a bookshop and was thinking of giving it to Ron, then I got him something else; Crabbe and Goyle got an almost endless box of treats.

My other friends got; Ginny got a ring to match her new necklace; Luna got earrings to protect her from nargles and they matched her new necklace; Harry got a miniature broom that flew around with a model of him and Ginny on it; Hermione got one of my favourite book selections to read (Inheart, Inkspell and Inkdeath) I could see by the look on her face she was amazed; Ron a charmed scarf that made any of his jumpers match it; Fred and George got some secret new jokes and charms for their joke shop I had been working on all year and Neville got a book study and work kit on Herboligy.

I could tell by the mess of decorated paper on the floor everyone had opened their presents already, sighing I made my way to my pile, which happened to be bigger than usual.

The first present was a Weasley jumper, the same colour as my eyes from Mr and Mrs Weasley; the second was a box of lesson leaving excuses that I could need from Fred and George; Hermione got me an Astrology set; Harry and Ginny got together and bought me an array of my favourite sweets and a cardigan that was black and had glitter on it; Blais and Nott got me a small black clutch bag (amazing taste for guys of Slytherin blood); Crabbe and Goyle had given me the last book of the Twilight saga and The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner; from Luna I got I giant lions hat to protect me from something or other; and the final present was from Draco, I unwrapped the silver paper and pulled out a clump of folded material, once completely stretched out I could see that it was a long black dress with silk material underneath then netting of the floral kind over it, it had a couple of buttons down the from and it flowed down past my ankles, underneath it was a pair of black strapped heals with buckles on the sides, I gasped involuntary causing everyone's attention to avert to me.

They all gasped as well and I gained a deep blush before Luna smiled at me knowingly while Ginny winked.

"Who gave you that?" Fred and George asked simultaneously, I shrugged at them, "you must know," I shook my head, "give us a hint," another shake of my head and then I gathered up all of my things and ran into the girl's dorm where no boys could get to me, unfortunately Ginny, Luna and Hermione could.

"Was it from him?" Ginny bounced excitedly.

"From who?" Hermione asked us all.

"Draco." Ginny answered while still blooming exuberantly at me, she reached for the dress and pulled it out of the box, placing it on my bed along with the shoes.

"Draco, wait as in Draco _Malfoy_?" I nodded, Hermione's eyes literally popped out of her head and onto the floor. "Why would he give you a dress?"

"They're going out," Luna sang while holding the shoes up to the lighting.

"Since when did you and Malfoy get on friendly terms?"

"It just happened, and I trust him completely, so please don't shoot your mouth off to the guys yet, I'll tell them in my own time."

Hermione nodded reluctantly at my request, then she smiled and skipped over to the dress admiring it like the other were. I smiled smugly to myself, I love the dress, almost as much as I love Draco.


	13. Attack

**Jade POV**

It's been months since Christmas, I haven't seen Draco as much as I would have liked, he's been working on his 'mission' trying his best to get it done.

Right now, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Blais were at one of Slughorn's dinner parties for the talented, me being a total waster at everything-ish don't go. Ron is practicing quidditch with the rest of the team, so it's completely quiet Friday night.

Lately things have become tenser between Ron and Hermione, especially with the whole horcrux situation, the four of us probably won't return next year in search for them, so I'll be spending part of my summer at the Weasley's most likely.

I was in the Gryffindor common room doing my homework when Harry walked in, slightly excited, slightly disgruntled.

"Hey Harry," he looked over to me, then around the common room to see that it was empty, next moment he was sitting next to me whispering quickly; "Jade, tomorrow I'm going with Dumbledore to find another horcrux."

My eyebrows raised, his eyes were shining, he looked fearful, well it did mean that we were closer to defeating Voldemort, which means Harry will have to face him sooner.

"Have you told Ron and 'Mione yet?" He nodded his head, "well then, good luck, tell us about it when you get back."

"Will do, G'night Jade."

"Night Harry," he then left up to the boys dorm while I finished of my potions essay then went up to bed myself; once changing into my vest top and plaid bottoms I settled into bed and fell into sleep.

_Next Day Saturday _

Today was the day, Harry was probably already off going to find the horcrux and something just didn't feel right today, something was haunting.

Opening my eyes I stretched my arms out, my back clicked making me more awake, closing my eyes again I stretched my arms again. Letting out a breath I sat up to see the room was empty, maybe everyone went to breakfast already. Jumping out of my four poster bed I walked over to my chest and pulled out a pair of denim shorts, a white vest top and a purple cashmere sweater, along with some black skater trainers before skipping down to the common room and into the hallway, immediately bumping into someone and falling ungracefully on my butt.

"I'm so sorry," the mystery person reached out a pale hand for me to grab, which I did and he pulled me up from the stone floor.

"It's okay Kitten," he spoke quite proudly and his choice of words caught my attention. My gaze averted to his eyes, his silvery eyes… Draco, "got nothing to say to me Kitten?" Looking into his eyes I lost my train of thought quite quickly, when he noticed this, his smirk appeared on his perfect lips, knocking me on the head and reminding me that he hasn't been talking to me for the past months.

"No Malfoy I have nothing to say to you," I pulled my hand from his, ignoring the tingling feeling his skin on mine left, I backed away a good foot regaining my thoughts.

"Okay, what is with the last name calling?"

"I haven't seen you for about three months, you haven't written in any holidays, after everything I gave to you, then I get attacked, leave the hospital wing and from you… nothing, I've spoken to you about twice in the last two months and then you just blank me, so no I have nothing to say to you Malfoy." After my abrupt monologue I kind of felt guilty, seeing as he did have a big task on his hands, but he hasn't been blanking Blais, Nott or Crabbe and Goyle, no they've been closer than ever, what a prick he can be.

"Jade," he sighed, "I know what you must be feeling," he looked around the halls, there was a group of people, fourth years, looking at us, The Slytherin Prince talking and helping up The Gryffindor Good Girl, it was a sight for sore eyes. Then his hand gripped mine while he pulled me down the hall, I looked back to see the group of fourth year… Ravenclaws, staring at us wide eyed, I think they were seeing the look in my eyes and debating whether or not to get my friends to help me.

Then I was pulled into an unused classroom, Draco pushed me further in and locked the door before putting a silencing charm on it so no one could listen in, he then slowly turned towards me taking in my position in the room; I was backing against one of the further desks into the room, probably a terrified look on my face because at this precise moment his eyes were completely furious, probably trying to hide the hurt I had inflicted on him with what I said; suddenly my lower back hit a desk, this shook his attention, carefully he waded his way towards me. Gulping as he got closer I manoeuvred around the desk that was blocking me to only bump into the cold stone wall of the unused classroom, I closed my eyes tight shut until I felt his hot breath on my face and felt his arms resting either side of my face. Opening my eyes I saw he was close, so very close, I tried to push myself further against the wall hoping it would swallow me whole and never let me out, unfortunately with my luck it didn't happen in stead his right hand moved up and cupped my face.

"Jade, I didn't want it to be like this, I'm so sorry it's just…"

"Yeah, yeah your little mission from Voldemort, I get it, why not just quit?"

"I can't pull out my family's life it at stake."

"I get it, but they can be offered protection from the…"

"The what, Jade?"

"Don't matter, you wouldn't listen and I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah I am, so leave me alone," I tried to push myself from the wall and past him, just squeezing past in the last second he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, my chest bumped his, when I tried to pull away again he pulled me back again so I was against the wall once again. His silvery eyes searched mine, making me feel very exposed.

His left hand cuffed both of my wrist so I couldn't use them while his right traced my face, passing over my forehead, down my nose, across my cheeks, over my closed eyes then last to my lips. His touch left sparks wherever he touched me, no fair, he still has a pull over me after all of this time, I've felt alone for the past few months, now since I bumped into him it feels liked he never left, that is so unfair.

His right hand reached around and cupped the back of my neck, entwining into my hair, oh god, if I let him do this there is no going back with it.

He gripped my neck harder while stepping closer so I was pressed between him and the cold wall, his face was coming closer to mine, at an annoyingly slow pace, when his lips were just hovering above mine, brushing occasionally, his eyes searched mine again, I backed away slightly, second guessing my options, kiss him and don't go back, lie to everyone and feel heartbroken when he does what he has to… or don't kiss him see his heartbreak and mine but get over it in time and don't feel too bad about myself because I got out fast enough. But then I could just live for the now and deal with it at a later date.

My tongue wettened my lips in anticipation as to what he would do now, his grip on my neck tightened as he started moving closer to mine again, doing that annoying hovering thing again, sighing exasperatedly, his grip on my wrists slackened I used it to completely free myself from his grip, he growled annoyed in response, probably thinking I was going to use it to escape, I wound my fingers in his hair, I bought him closer to me and then I kneed him in the groin, he toppled over in pain as I made a break for it, stopping with my hand on the door to see the pain that was in his eyes.

"Malfoy, you can't do that to me, I am a person I can't be toyed with." Then I turned back away from him.

"You're not that to me Kitten, you are so much more," I turned back to see him standing up straight and looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Then what am I to you Draco?"

"My first love… my only love," Sugar Honey Ice Tea, I was not expecting that, "I'm sorry Jade, I did not want this for you."

"Don't do this to me, we won't see each other again after this year." He looked up at me shocked.

"Who? What? Where? When? Why?"

"Me, I am not coming back to school, anywhere I want, by the end of this year, because I don't want any of this life anymore." Well the last one was a lie, sort of, I don't want this life, but I'm doing it to help Harry with the horcruxes.

"But I love you Jade," his voice was so pained.

"I love you too Draco, but love isn't enough to survive in this world is it?"

"It can be."

"No Draco," I pt my hand up to stop his approach on me which he had been making without me knowing, "I can't do this if you hold me back."

"If you wish, I have to warn you it' happening today, I want you in safety out of Hogwarts, please Jade."

"What is happening today?"

"It doesn't matter, 'night Jade."

"Wait what time is it?" I asked completely confused.

"Around dinner time, why?"

"I was asleep all day." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Find somewhere safe please."

"I'm going now Malfoy." With that I was out of the door and running up to the tower he and Harry were scheduled to leave and arrive on.

Once up there I saw no one.

Then there was a big ruckus and disturbance, then the sound of curses, hexes and screams echoing around the castle, then there was the shadow of clouds closing around us above, just in front of one in a green glow was the dark mark, holy hell, he let the Death Eaters in the castle.

Then behind me were Harry and Dumbledore.

"Harry, Jade, get down stairs now, no matter what, stay out of site and don't do anything."

"But sir…" he held up a silencing hand.

"No, Harry, do as I say, get down there both of you." I reached for Harry's hand, he gripped mine and led me down the curling stairs, he hid us behind a brick pillar as soon as we were there the door opened and Draco ran up.

"Malfoy," he sneered unhappily.

"Stay quiet, we don't want to be caught." He held my hand tighter, pressing me against the post protectively, good old Harry.

We watched as he disarmed Dumbledore and held him at wand point; I couldn't hear what they were saying, as my ears were clouded with the screams of fellow peers and teachers.

Draco was now crying, I had the urge to go up and hug him but that was soon cut off when other Death Eaters came up; Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback were among them, I could see the witch with a capital B was taunting and egging him on, teasing Dumbledore as well, but he knew what was going to happen and that when Snape walked up as well that he was going to die.

A small tear escaped the corner of my eye when I saw the green light, then all of them ran down the stairs away from the castle, I saw his body fall past where we were standing, plummeting to the ground below.

I noticed as Harry ran after them, he's going to get himself killed, after about a couple of seconds of debating I ran after him, down the stairs, wand in hand, I past all of the Order, they were watching gob smacked as Harry chased Snape and Draco, along with the Death Eaters, they probably thought Snape was getting him away from them, then they saw me follow Harry, still staring until a curse was shot towards them and they got back into battle mode.

I chased Harry down and out of the school building, he was shooting curses at Snape when Bellatrix jumped in, as soon as she made Hagrid's catch fire, "No, he belongs to the Dark lord." Snape cried to her.

Draco was in the corner, watching Snape and Bellatrix duel Harry alone, he looked slightly sorry for it, reaching them in time I jumped into the duel.

"Yes he belongs to the Dark Lord," she looked at me once I shot a spell at her, she only just managed to block it, her eyes looked completely red, but that could just be the fire," but she doesn't, _Conjunctivitis,_" I couldn't see a thing, "_Expelliarmus,_" my wand shot across the ground, Harry was still duelling Snape, "_Immobulus_" and now I couldn't move, "_petrificus totalus,_" and now I can't move "_crucio._"

Suddenly my body was riveting in pain, thousands of jagged, rusty nails were being hammered into my bones and nerves, I heard a small cry, and then I realized it was mine, my body shook, then my head hit something hard and more pain came, a warm liquid made it's way down my face.

"_Expelliarmus._" Then the pain was gone, Harry had broken her concentration.

"Enough Bellatrix, the Order is coming, let's go now." They ran off, I rolled over to see a small tear escape Draco's eye as he saw me bleeding on the ground once again, then Bellatrix grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

I rolled over when I felt a hand on my arm, Harry was above me, still shaking in anger, "you okay?" I nodded before lifting myself off of the ground, he let out his hand I took it and pulled myself the rest of the way up.

"Thanks."

"No thank you, you came even when you didn't have to, you saved my life when you distracted her, she was going to kill me, no matter what Snape said." I nodded.

Within the next ten seconds we ran up to where everyone was crowded, where Dumbledore had landed, Harry ran straight through the crowd and collapsed by his body, Professor McGonagall raised her wand and a light appeared, many, no all of the other students copied her, I ran and knelt next to Harry's crying form, my left hand patted his back while my right held up my wand like the rest and a light appeared.

Half an hour later, Dumbledore's body had been removed and everyone was gathered in small clusters, the severely injured were being treated, I left my cut, it was a reminder of what happened, I'm going to heal it when I have the time, but I think it will heal on its own. The clouds over the sky had disappeared along with the Dark Mark, our wands had done that, the light and love from them had banished it from here and right now Harry was leaning over, looking out of the Astronomy tower down at the world below, Hermione was patting hid back while I sat next to Ron.

"Do you think we'll ever have a normal year at Hogwarts?" I asked, Ron snorted a 'no', "I guess not."

"Harry?" Hermione asked, he looked towards her, "what now?"

"I'm going to leave Hogwarts and find the horcruxes, you're all going to stay and do something with your lives."

"Harry we can't," he looked at me, "with Dumbledore gone, and Lucius Malfoy in the Minister's back pocket, Death Eaters are going to take control of the school, with me and Hermione muggle-born and Ron a blood traitor, we are going to be tortured, and also Dumbledore wanted us in this together, that is how it's going to be."

"Yeah mate. We are all in this together, no matter what."

"Yes Harry," Hermione looked down at me, the only one still sitting, Ron was patting Harry's back while Hermione clutched his hand, "all four of us are going to do this together, when school starts next term."

Harry nodded then smiled over to me, he opened up his arms, I smiled and stood up going to hug the trio, I had never really been close to them, but seeing as we're going to be working together, might as well, starts now.

He closed his arms around me, Hermione around us then Ron around all of us, and this is only the beginning…


	14. Epilogue

**Jade POV**

It's the final battle, we found the horcruxes, the last one being Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Hermione killed it with a basilisk fang, I am out duelling with a Death Eater outside, most of the battle is going on inside but one tried to run, it has been a rough journey, Seven Harry's, losing Mad-Eye, Fleur's wedding, hiding in the house and being isolated, camping and arguing with Ron, Starving, Ron leaving and coming back, getting ambushed by Nagini and just missing Voldemort, seeing Harry's parents grave, getting caught…

_They hauled me, Ron and Harry down in the cellar and locked the door behind us, I bumped into Luna, why is she here, she looked at me with the same expression before I saw the state she was in, ragged hair, cuts and bruises and thin, very thin, been starved, those donkeys, I hugged her close and squeezed tighter at everyone of Hermione's cries, Ron's bellows and Harry's promises to get us out of here._

_We had lost our wands to them, I hid behind my hair from Draco who gave us away, I felt my heart wrench at the though, soon Hermione's cries died down and Wormtail came back dragging me up by my hair and chucking me over to Bellatrix Lestrange, she kicked me down on the floor next to Hermione's unconscious body, Draco saw my face and gasped slightly, straightening up in the chair before the torture began, asking where the sword was, I told her it was a fake, the one in her vault while screaming in pain, millions of daggers pierced my skin, or that is what it felt like._

_I woke up hours later with Fleur patting my head with a damp tea towel, we then had to explain the Gringott's worker, what is his name? I have no clue, to give us back the sword, he thinks it is his._

_I didn't know what happened to Draco._

"Expelliarmus," I shouted, the masked figure lost his wand, he charged at me before he was thrown back and into a rock, his head bleeding, I looked to my right where a blonde figure stood, he looked at me and ran over, Draco.

He looked me up and down, soon satisfied I had no wounds or anything before Voldemort's cry was heard, he had said he killed Harry a while ago, Harry came back and the battle raged on and now I think he is dead, I looked back into the silver eyes of Draco, I noticed two more blonde heads running down the hill, his mother and father, when they reached us they stopped and held wands up to me, Draco stood in front of me, "she isn't to be harmed," was all he said, they nodded before grabbing his hand and running.

I ran the other way up to the castle to see the rows of the dead, Tonks, Lupin and Fred were the ones I cried over, there was a young boy as well, Collin Creevey, he must have stayed behind, I ran up to Ginny and Luna who were crying over Fred, I hugged George and Ginny close as they wept.

That is all I remember of that fateful night, I left the wizarding world after that, I kept in touch with people but I rarely use magic, I stayed on the farm with my parents and now two years have passed and I've been alone.

I lay in my field with Chantelle, my white horse trotting about, and Maggie lying next to me, a crack of a twig alerted me that someone was watching me, I sat up start and ready when a black suited figure stepped through the bushes with messy blonde hair and a smirk.

I stood and straightened out my green dress before looking in those silver eyes for the first time in years.

His hair has been cut again so it lay short where as mine has grown down my back and curls at the ends.

"So this is your life?" he asked in the cocky voice of his.

"Yeah, it's just like a fairytale isn't it?" he laughed lightly and moved so he was in front of me, his hand around my waist, "how come you're here?"

"Missed you too much, my family have a mansion nearby and I found out that you live close to us I came to explore." He looked down at my family's farmhouse and smiled, just a twitch at the corner of his mouth, "and here I thought you lived in a palace," he looked me in the eye again, his left hand moving from the top of my hairline all the way through my chocolate hair until it joined the right at the small of my back.

"I'm no princess Draco, how has your life been?"

"Boring without you, you fought well that night y'know, scared the shit out of a lot of Death Eaters," I laughed at his comment before moving away from him, clutching his hand and pulling him down to my home, my mum working over a pot that contains dinner and my father at the table.

I walked through the door and they looked up from me to Draco, my mother smiled and walked over to him, "this must be Draco? Silvery eyes and white blonde hair, it is nice to meet you," she sighed happily, of course they know everything about him, he is all I talked about for months, he looked at me brow raised.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Blackburn and Mr. Blackburn," he nodded slightly.

"Please call me Daphne and my husband John," my dad stood up and held out his hand, Draco took it and shook, if my dad doesn't offer you his hand he doesn't like you, Draco is no taboo warning thank god, "would you like to stay for dinner Draco? We're having noodles."

"Yes please, sounds great," my mother smiled before waving us off, I walked him up to my room and closed the door. "Nice place," he looked at my pale green walls with pink roses painted occasionally, tattered old wooden desk with a old computer on it, my floor length mirror with an old picture of me and him in sixth year taped to it, Blais had taken it secretly and gave me a copy, it's been taped there ever since.

My closet has many pictures taped onto it as well, of me and Draco's friends, my friends and my family, one big one of my and my beautiful blonde sister Frankie at the fair, she has chocolate eyes and we're smiling madly at the camera with balloon hats on and candy floss beards.

There is another one of me in a green bikini and her in a black one sunbathing on the beach, sunglasses resting on our heads.

He looked at the picture and smiled, he ten grabbed my teddy from my bed and sat in the middle of it with the bear on his lap.

Maggie came in then and sat on my swivel chair, his eyes stayed glued to something on the back of the door, I turned to see the dress he had given me hung up there with the shoes hanging with it, I smiled slightly before sitting on the bed next to him.

"Can I show you something?" he nodded, I grabbed his hand and took him down the hall and into my sister's room; white walls, lilac carpet, queen sized bed, wardrobe, desk, rocking chair and shelves of books, we kept it the same when she died.

Her smell still lingers in the sheets, he looked around with a sad smile before looking at me and kissing me gently on the forehead before my mum called us down to dinner.

**Hi Readers, **

**I'm sorry this isn't a sequel, but I can't bring myself to write one, so I thought I'd just close off their story and let them be.**

**From Jade2410**


End file.
